After Dusk
by Cannibalistic Rasberry
Summary: A Twilight rewrite, through the eyes of Jacob Black. What has Jacob been doing while Bella was off obsessing over Edward? When did Jacob even start having feelings for the girl. And what did he think when Bella was flirting him into telling scary stories at the beach? I do not own Twilight, but I've taken direct dialogue out of the book. I have sticky notes everywhere!
1. Chapter 1: Car Type

The slight chill of the garage felt good on my warm skin as the blaring music from the radio echoed off the walls. Thank god I was done with that old truck. Now I could finally get to work on my Rabbit.

I was still shocked I even found the thing in the junkyard. After all, most people don't get their dream cars until they are going through their mid-life crisis. Being fifteen, my eyes almost bulged out of their sockets at the busted old frame.

It had taken about three weeks to get all the parts that were missing. All that I needed now was a fucking master cylinder.

Apparently 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit cylinders were rare to come by in Forks, let alone La Push. If only I had internet. I would just order the part. Then again, I would also need the money. Parts never came cheap.

Sometimes I hated being so young. I'd have to wait a year to get a stupid job.

At the moment, all I could do was tinker with my baby and make sure I didn't miss anything. Tighten a bolt here, a screw there; check the wiring for the fiftieth time. That part would be the death of me.

For an instant, I wondered how that old Chevy was doing. It wouldn't need an oil change for a while. The engine already got a tune up. I had fixed the radio…I wondered if Charlie had chains for the coming snowfall. There was no way that thing would be easy to control when there was ice on the road.

For some reason, my train of thought went to the Chief's daughter. The last time I saw Bella, I was about eleven and she was thirteen. She had always been a quiet girl, kind of awkward and klutzy, but man did she get angry.

Last time we were together, Quill and I tried to get her to eat a worm. She had punched me in the arm, snatched the worm out of Quill's hand and threw it in his mouth, wide open while he was laughing at my pain.

She was so embarrassed that she started blushing. As soon as Rachel and Rebecca started laughing, all she could do was squeak a quick apology and run off.

I couldn't help but smile at the memory. Quill had almost puked too. Priceless.

I wondered what she would look like now. She had to be what, seventeen? Would she still be quiet? Would she still have those huge brown eyes? Would her hair be long or short? Did she get any taller?

"God, why don't you just propose to her already!" A voice called out, interrupting my mind, wondering if he was insinuating the comment on my train of thought.

I pushed myself out from under the hood and turned to face Quill and Embry, both with giant smirks plastered on their faces. Quill had the big mouth, so I assumed it was him.

"You spend so much time with that damn thing, you might as well get the ceremony over with." Quill laughed, referring to my car.

"Yeah, why don't you go buy a big garage and have little VW Bugs?" Embry joined in.

"At least I can drive." I teased them, and they both shut up. "What do you guys want?"

They were my best friends, and I loved them around most the time, but they could get irritating real fast. I wondered if this happened to my dad, Harry, and Charlie. Well before the fight Charlie and he had about the stupid doctor.

"Oh come on, all of La Push knows you've got nothing to do. You've been running around Forks looking for a way to finish that piece of junk." Quill raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, respect my fiancé." I demanded. She was far from junk. Once she was up and running, I silently vowed that I was going to drive donuts in front of Quill's house.

"Fine. We wanted to know if you were up for hanging at the beach. Sam's idea. We all wanted to play Frisbee or something." Embry said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, you need the exercise. You've been getting a little…" Quill added, motioning his hands to his stomach like I was pregnant.

"Fuck you dude. I still look better than you naked." I laughed with a glare.

"In your dreams. I get _all _ the ladies." He said defensively.

Embry just laughed. "Yeah right. Your mom doesn't count."

"Oh!" I pointed at his figurative burn. "Yeah, I'll be there. What time?" I asked, ignoring Quill's glare.

"Uh, noon?" Embry answered my question. Quill happened to go unusually quiet. Probably because of his mom. "Sam said he'd pick all of us up."

"I'll be there."

And they stalked off, giving me a small wave.

* * *

The next day, I woke up at eleven. I stared at the ceiling in wait for the morning to catch up with my body.

Saturday.

No school.

Right…the beach.

I let out a long exasperated sigh and swung my legs over the edge of my bed, pulling my hair into the rubber band on my wrist and felt the air trickle over my bare chest.

Shirt. Pants.

I got dressed and stumbled out of my room, through the narrow hall and to the kitchen. I grabbed the bread, mayo, put the lunchmeat in my mouth, and grabbed the mustard. I was just about to pull a butter knife out of the top drawer when I heard my dad's voice call out from his bedroom.

"Are you going to sleep all day and leave your old man stranded in bed?" He exclaimed.

I dropped my sandwich fixings on the counter and smirked. "You could always crawl, Old Man!" I teased.

"Don't make me whoop you boy! If I'm crawling, it'll be for your ankles!" He threatened.

"I'd like to see that." I walked to his bedroom and smiled at how tired he looked. Sometimes I felt like I was _his_ father.

"I'm sure you would, now throw your old dad in his chair." He looked impatiently at me, looking even more like a child.

I helped him into a sitting position and he wrapped his arm around my neck. "Three, two, one." I said in routine as he groaned. I pulled him up almost effortlessly, getting used to the motion and no doubt working on my upper body strength in the process.

I set him down in the chair, unhinged the brakes, and walked back to the doorframe. "You coming or not, ya old geezer?" I laughed.

"I'm going to run you over, son." He smiled and I ran to the kitchen to mock him.

At least he wasn't as depressed as he used to be. I still hat that he didn't see that Doctor Cullen. So called "Miracle Doctor," probably would have saved his ass.

_Stubborn man, Charlie was right. _I thought as often as I usually do.

I made my sandwich as Dad turned on the TV.

"Son, bring me a beer, would ya?" He asked from the living room. I poured him a glass of orange juice and made an extra sandwich. Neither of us coud cook, so we lived off this and fried fish. Sometimes Sue Clearwater would bring us food, but damn I missed mom sometimes.

"Little early for that isn't it?" I dropped the turkey sandwich on his lap and handed him the plastic cup.

"It's never too early." He took a sip of OJ, never taking his eyes off the television. "But I suppose some vitamin C never hurt."

"With your habits, I shouldn't even be giving you that. I should give you water." I took another bite, planting myself on the couch.

"Where's the fun in that?" He smiled at me slyly.

"Sometimes I think you have too much fun."

"No such thing." He took another bite. "Speaking of, it's Saturday. You got plans?"

"Yeah, Quill and Embry invited me to the beach. They should be here any minute with Sam." I noted nonchalantly.

His face when hard for a moment as I said the last part. It lasted only a second when he happily said, "Sam's a good kid. I see him over at Harry's. He and Leah seem to be crazy about each other." He laughed.

Ugh, Leah Clearwater. That's a person I could go without thinking of. Headstrong, pissed off, Leah Clearwater.

"Speaking of young love, whatever happened to that Nicole girl you liked?" He prodded.

"That was three years ago, Dad." I sighed. Nicole Greyhawk went to my middle school when I was twelve. She was a shy girl and lived on the outskirts of the reservation. I was shocked when she handed me a note in class, saying she thought I was cute and asked if we could go out. Back when asking to go out didn't mean on a date.

I had liked her for some time and we dated for a couple months, but as soon as summer came, she said she needed space. Girls were weird like that. Maybe if I kissed her things would have turned out different, but I could never get past holding her hand.

"Well, have you got anyone else in mind?" Dad asked suddenly. "Girls can be fun too." He winked.

"Dad, come on!" I pinched the bridge of my nose and finished my food. Not a moment too soon, I heard a honking from outside. "That's them." I muttered, adjusting my shorts and heading for the door.

"Be good, son. Remember what I said about fun!" He laughed whole-heartedly and I grunted, racing out into the surprisingly sunny day.

Seth, Leah's pipsqueak brother was hanging out the passenger side window of a dirty Chevy pick-up truck when I emerged.

"My dad let Sam borrow the car! Can you believe it?" He voice kept cracking from puberty.

"Get in, ya Pussy!" Quill called out from the bed where he, Embry, Paul, and Jared were piled in. Paul, Jared, and I weren't super close, but we all hung out in a group. We all tolerated Seth because One, Sam liked him; Two, He was a lot nicer than Leah; and Three, when Harry and Sue used to come over when my mom was still alive, I'd always end up hanging out with him while my sister's used to distract Leah. He was a good kid, damn smart for his age too.

"Who are you calling a Pussy, ya Pussy?" I jumped in the back of the truck and pushed over Quill, he just laughed as he fell to the ground of the truck's bed.


	2. Chapter 2: First Beach

AN: Okay, so I got a couple for my first reviews and my heart just about leaped out of my chest. I didn't know if this story would actually make it in the world of FFN, but apparently I've got more readers than I was expecting. I wrote this chapter based on a couple pages in the Scary Stories chapter and I've managed to turn five pages of Stephenie Meyer's work into about ten of my own. Geez Jacob has a lot to say. I split the chapter into two sections. HAPPY BIRTHDAY

* * *

When we got to First Beach, I noticed that we weren't the only ones with the idea in mind. There was a group of pale kids who already had made a poor excuse for a driftwood bonfire. The only ones that we could see were a bunch of high school girls at the moment with the exception of a boy with acne problems and another who seemed timid but controlling. It was a weird vibe to be around a bunch of kids from Forks.

They were passing around food in Tupperware containers and throwing sodas to each other from a cooler. The timid boy was with a blonde angry kind of girl and they were messing with the CD player they brought.

"Hey, Jessica!" Jared yelled, breaking my concentration. Jessica was one of the girls from the Rez. I recognized her short dark hair, but I didn't know her that well, so I didn't bother. "What are you doing here?" He was all sorts of excited. The girl looked a little irritated, but played along with him.

"Me and the girls," She motioned behind her at the other two girls. Emily, Leah's best friend was one of them…and of course Leah was with her. Sam beamed at the sight. I slouched, hoping she wouldn't notice me. "Wanted to enjoy the sun. I see you did too."

"Oh great. The wimps are here." Leah chastised.

"Nice to see you, Leah." Sam smiled, walking toward her.

"Ya know, when you came over and picked up my brother, I was hoping to be rid of you for the day." She glared, not at Seth, but at Sam. He seemed to annoy her even when they were 'crazy about each other,' as my father put it. I guess Leah would always be Leah.

"Guess we can't always get what we want." Sam laughed, winking at her.

I blocked out the rest of the conversation and tried to focus on the Forks kids. Most of the guys had already jumped at the chance to meet new girls. The acne kid was already introducing themselves.

"My name is Eric, and this is Tyler and Lauren. We have a group that went hiking a little bit ago, but they'll be back soon." He tried to be polite, but he obviously felt nervous. He was definitely scrawny. Any one of us could probably take him. Well except Seth. As I looked around the guys, I noticed that they were measuring him up just like I was. No wonder he was nervous.

"I'm Quil Ateara." He smiled wide. "This is Embry Call, Jared Cameron, Paul Lahote, Seth Clearwater, and Jacob Black. Over there is Sam Uley. The girls are Jessica Marie, Emily Young, and uh…Leah Clearwater, Seth's sister." He stopped short, noticing she was here too. He squeezed his eyes closed at her name, probably feeling the same reaction I did.

"Nice to meet you all." He smiled.

"You guys want something to eat?" The blonde, Lauren asked us. I didn't speak, I just took a seat around the miniscule fire and smirked at how large we usually got it at night. The rest of the guys jumped at the chance; probably because the fact that a girl was speaking to them.

As we all sat down, I saw out of the corner of my eye, the group that Eric had been referring to that went hiking. I braced myself for more Forks kids.

I guess being out of my element with so many strangers was getting to me. I kept my eyes low.

"This is Mike, Jessica, Angela, and this is the newcomer, Bella."

That last part caught my attention.

I looked up to meet two large brown eyes, so familiar it shook me to my core. She wasn't talking as much as the other girl with dark curly hair named Jessica, but she looked like she was enjoying the sun.

She caught me staring and I smiled involuntarily, unsure of myself.

Then Eric started listing off our names, and I couldn't help but smile more, hoping that maybe she would remember me. When she didn't, I felt a little disappointed, but reminded myself that it had been a while and brushed it off with ease.

We sat and ate, Quill shooting off his mouth with the guys, Leah shooting hers off with Sam, the pale Jessica girl trying to distract the strange Mike kid and flirting as hard as she could. The Lauren girl was being overprotective over the Tyler guy, and then there was Eric who sat with almost half a foot away from the quiet Angela girl, both timid. I couldn't help but laugh at the scene.

Bella was the only one who seemed like she wasn't attached to someone. She seemed distracted though, lost in her thoughts as she ate.

Was she always that thin? Her hair sure had gotten longer. It was a nice color in the sun. There was some tint of red in the chocolate as it reflected the light. She was definitely attractive. There was no doubt about that.

_"Girls can be fun too." _My father's voice came back to me. I tried to shrug it off, taking another bite of the tuna sandwich someone had given me.

"We're going to go explore the tide pools again." Mike said, his voice full of authority, trying to seem like the big shot. He glanced quickly at Bella. "Anyone want to come with me?" His face was hopeful and I realized what was going on. He had a thing for her. But the loud Jessica girl had a thing for him.

Forks kids were weird.

All of a sudden, I felt a sort of weight lift off of me as almost all the pale kids left, except Tyler, Lauren, and Bella.

"Later, losers." Leah called, taking the girls with her. "Don't you dare think of following us." She glared.

"That's our cue!" Quill laughed and got up, running over to Leah, getting in her face. Embry laughed and followed too but left the foolishness to him.

Paul tapped Jared on the shoulder and smiled, motioning to the leaving party. "I want to see how the pale kids react to Quill." He chuckled.

"That'll be one for the books." Jared laughed, getting up and following him.

All that was left was Sam, Seth, and I, gathered around the driftwood. Seth was happily eating and Sam was looking off at the ocean behind us.

Then I noticed how Bella was alone and I took my chance.

I sauntered over and took a seat next to her on the driftwood log. When she noticed my presence, she looked up and stopped on my face, taking in my features.

Did she remember who I was?

God, she was even cuter close up. She was pale just like the other kids, but looking again, I noticed freckles that dotted across her small nose. It sucked that I had a thing for freckles. She looked like she had soft lips too.

Then there they were again, those big cinnamon eyes looking into mine. I almost couldn't speak, but I worked as hard as I could to come across as confident.

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" I smirked at her, trying to get her to speak so I could see how much she really had changed.

Instead, she looked rather irritated. "Bella." She sighed.

For a minute I was taken aback. That soft look in her eyes had turned hard once I opened my mouth. God I was dumb. "I'm Jacob Black." She obviously didn't recognize me, so I held my hand out as if it were our first meeting together. "You bought my dad's truck." And there it was, my mind was on that old Chevy again. I could be so wrapped up in my hobbies sometimes.

"Oh," She said, with a look of recognition, shaking my hand lightly. Girls had such small hands. I almost forgot. "You're Billy's son. I probably should remember you." She looked a little embarrassed. And for a minute, I felt like a child again.

"No, I'm the youngest of the family—you would remember my older sisters." I thought of the three of them playing in my backyard suddenly. Sometimes I missed those two, but then again, I could go for another hundred years without seeing them. It was bad enough they were my older sisters let alone twins.

"Rachel and Rebecca," She said as if she were reading my mind. It seemed to be coming back to her slowly. I remembered how quiet she was around them and how easily she cried as a little girl. I always hated it when she cried. I'm sure that feeling would worsen if I saw it now. "Are they here?" She looked down the beach toward Emily, Jessica, and Leah. For a moment, I watched as Quill picked up a crab and made it dance in the girl's faces, the Rez girls and the pale faces alike. I heard a faint squeal as Leah punched Quill in the stomach, making him drop it. I stifled a chuckle, and forced myself to look back to Bella's wandering eyes.

"No," I shook my head. "Rachel got a scholarship to Washington State, and Rebecca married a Samoan surfer—she lives in Hawaii now." She was such an idiot for just taking off like that. Dad wouldn't talk to her for a month straight. She got her stubbornness from him.

"Married. Wow." Her eyes widened, taking in the information. They were only a year older than she was; must have made her feel a little unaspiring. The girls were always way too eager to get out of the house though, if you ask me. Especially after dad couldn't walk anymore.

I tried to change the subject. "So how do you like the truck?"

She took a moment to collect her thoughts, and then a giant smile formed on her pink lips. "I love it. It runs great."

Confidence shot through me like a rocket, but I kept my face even so I didn't seem too arrogant. "Yeah, but it's really slow," I laughed. It really was; more of a snail than anything. "I was so relieved when Charlie bought it. My dad wouldn't let me work on another car when we had a perfectly good vehicle right there." The words started pouring out of my mouth. I guess that confidence high brought my mind right back to my baby sitting in the garage.

"It's not that slow." She defended the old thing. At least she liked it.

"Have you tried to go over sixty?" I smirked at her obliviousness.

"No," She shied away and that small blush I remember so well spread across her face like fire.

"Good. Don't." I grinned, keeping another laugh at bay.

She smiled back at me. "It does great in a collision," She remarked trying to look at the bright side.

And she was right, the thing may have been old, but for it's time that truck had a great frame structure. I wouldn't have guessed she would see that much into the thing. "I don't think a tank could take out that monster," I laughed. She really was funny. Damnit.

_"Girls can be fun too." _I shook my head again.

"So you build cars?" She asked, seemingly impressed.

I beamed a little and decided that maybe a little gloating was in order. "When I have free time, and parts. You wouldn't happen to know where I could get my hands on a master cylinder for a 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit?" I added, might as well kill two birds with one stone. She probably thought I was joking, but half of me was hoping she knew.

"Sorry," She laughed, "I haven't seen any lately, but I'll keep my eyes open for you." She obviously had no clue was I was talking about, but she got brownie points for humoring me.

I smiled at her appreciatively, for the thought. She must have mistaken the intentions in my facial expression, because she gave me the strangest look, like I was coming on to her, which in my mind I was trying my hardest to just make friendly banter so I might be able to see her again. This was not really the element for coming on to a girl—at least it wasn't the element in my head.

The blonde one took it that way too I guess because she started speaking with a tone that took me off guard. She seemed overly territorial for someone so small. "You know Bella, Jacob?" I didn't like the way she said Bella's name, let alone mine. She had this nasal undertone in her voice. It was like nails on a chalkboard.

"We've sort of known each other since I was born," I smiled at the thought and looked back at Bella, saying the knowledge mostly for her rather than anyone else. Maybe it would help her memory.

"How nice." Her voice was so irritating, that if I weren't me, I would have probably strangled her with her own straw colored hair. "Bella," She crowed again, I turned to look at her and she was glaring at Bella. It took a lot in me just to stay quiet at this point. After all, it wasn't my place to intervene. "I was just saying to Tyler that it was too bad none of the Cullens could come out today. Didn't anyone think to invite them?" She gave this fake look of concern. It was exactly this reason I didn't care for pale Fork's kids.

"You mean Dr. Carlisle Cullen's family?" Sam interjected. I almost forgot he was even here. His voice was careful, but his eyes seemed to know something I didn't.

"Yes, do you know them?" The now obvious ugly blonde asked condescendingly. It was one thing to talk that way to someone you know, but to disrespect _my_ friend like that, you had to be kidding me.

"The Cullens don't come here," His tone was sharp and it shut the girl up before I could get my two cents in. A part of me was satisfied. Another still wanted to rip her tongue out. Sam looked far off now into the forest at something I wasn't seeing, all joy and patience gone.

As I turned back to Bella, she was also somewhere else; her eyes deep in thought. I wanted to ask her what was on her mind, but decided to distract her again.

"So is Forks driving you insane yet?" I asked with a grin. With the people she surrounded herself with, I was surprised she stayed sane this long.

"Oh I'd say that's an understatement." Her face cringed as I brought her back to reality. There was something in the back of her eyes that still didn't come back with me though and she seemed to ponder something for a moment.

"Do you want to walk down the beach with me?" She asked from beneath her lashes, that amber stare trying to pull something out of me. She could probably get me to do anything if she looked at me that way, I decided.

I was off the driftwood in a matter of moments. For a moment she looked shocked, but only smiled at my reaction.

* * *

AN: More to come. I need a break.


	3. Chapter 3: Scary Stories

As we walked together down the shore toward my favorite thinking spot on a couple of stray driftwood logs down the way, I caught myself looking out the corner of my eye at Bella. I noticed just how much she filled out. All of her curves seemed to be in the perfect spots. She was short too, which made her overall appearance that much more cute. She stood almost a half a foot below my face, so it was easy not to be caught gawking.

She was looking down at the ground. She seemed to be stumbling a bit, trying not to fall over. A part of me just wanted to hold her up so she didn't have to worry about it, but I refrained.

Just because I knew her, didn't mean she was comfortable with me. I probably seemed more of a stranger to her anyway.

She shoved her hands in her pockets and for the first time, I realized just how dark it was getting. This was the kind of weather I was expecting today, not the sunshine. She must be cold.  
Why in the world was she here anyway? Wasn't Phoenix the ideal place for a sun lover?

"So you're, what, sixteen?" She asked, looking up at me and fluttering her black lashes at me. The gesture looked a little forced, like she had no idea what she was doing. I couldn't help but smirk at her hopeful expression.

"I just turned fifteen," I confessed, wishing that at this moment I was sixteen. I guess I must have looked older to her.

"Really?" She gave me another forced facial expression, and I just played along. "I would have thought you were older."

"I'm tall for my age," I indulged her. It's not like us Reservation kids were really short. After puberty, we ended up shooting up like trees.

"Do you come up to Forks much?" She asked. I didn't know why she kept trying to make small talk, when I could tell there was something on the edge of her mind she really wanted to bring to my attention.

"Not too much," I still pretended to be flattered but frowned at her, knowing it would be hard to spend time with her even if I wanted to. "But when I get my car finished I can go up as much as I want—after I get my license," I nodded. Her father _was_ the Chief of Police after all. And I _really _wanted to spend time with his daughter, if only just to get to know her better instead of just knowing the memories of her as a child.

"Who was that other boy Lauren was talking to? He seemed a little old to be hanging out with us." She asked, and I could see that she was bringing the conversation she wanted to into effect.

"That's Sam—he's nineteen," I told her flatly. He was closer to her age anyway, why was she acting like he was thirty?

"What was that he was saying about the doctor's family?" She asked, trying to look innocent.

And there it was, that was what she was thinking about all day; something to do with the Cullens. I should have guessed at the way that blonde was inching at the subject. "The Cullens? Oh, they're not supposed to come onto the reservation." I looked away toward the cliffs that fell just a couple miles from where we stood, called James Island. I tried to be hard with the subject like Sam was, but I fell short of authority in trying to close the subject. I really didn't want to talk about this subject, but I knew she would press on.

"Why not?" She asked, trying to keep her voice light. There it was, just as I'd predicted.

I glanced up at her and bit my lip, still not wanting to bring up those old folk tales. "Oops, I'm not supposed to say anything about that." I tried to be playful so I didn't hurt her feelings.

"Oh, I won't tell anyone, I'm just curious." She gave me this adorable crooked smile and those eyes that looked wide from under her lashes again.

Damnit.

Fine, I'd have to make this good.

I took in my surroundings, the dark sky, the cold chill, and the fact we were alone. I lifted an eyebrow and smiled, knowing what to do.

I kept my voice low, and looked her dead in the eye. "Do you like scary stories?" I asked her, as darkly as possible.

She matched my expression, holding a sly grin instead, forcing a sultry voice to come from her lips. "I _love_ them," She attempted to smolder me, and I must admit, I did like the way she was looking at me. I'd like to see that look somewhere a bit more private as well. I glance quickly to her small breasts, not helping myself, and then meeting her gaze once more. She was oblivious.

I walked slowly over to my favorite driftwood tree, taking a seat on the extended roots that grew wildly above the shore. She sat below me, looking up at me expectantly, seeming even smaller than she was when we walked.

I kept my smile in place, and tried to wrap my mind around how I would lay the story out. I had to make it good if I was going to leave an impression with her. She was patient, watching the details of my face. Her eyes were like lightning.

"Do you know any of our old stories, about where we came from—the Quileutes, I mean?" I started.

"Not really," She shied away again.

I smiled, but still tried to look at her as devilishly as possible. "Well, there are lots of legends, some of them claiming to date back to the Flood—supposedly, the ancient Quileutes tied their canoes to the tops of the tallest trees on the mountain to survive like Noah and the ark." I smiled at the thought of my people dragging canoes while climbing trees. Sounded like a bunch of bullshit to me. "Another legend claims that we descended from wolves—and that the wolves are our brothers still. It's against tribal law to kill them." I could half believe that one. I didn't think we actually descended from them. But I believed that my people revered wolves. I mean, wolves are bad ass. "Then there are the stories about the _cold ones_." My voice dropped lower as I thought about my father and how he still believed the legend to be true.

"The cold ones?" She asked me, her eyes suddenly very serious and very concerned. She leaned in closer to me, as I spoke and my heart almost skipped a beat.

"Yes. There are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent. According to the legend, my own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land." I rolled my eyes. I could understand if there was some kind of war or misunderstanding that kept their kind away, being pale and all, but to make a treaty so they could stay? That was confusing. The Cold Ones didn't even exist anymore. I didn't know why everyone made such a big deal over the Cullens. My kind was just a bunch of old superstitious bags.

"Your great-grandfather?" She leaned one more inch closer, trying to keep the story going.

"He was a tribal elder, like my father. You see, the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf—well, not the wolf, really, but the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors. You would call them werewolves." It was kind of cool that the ancient folklore of my people included supernatural monsters from movies, but it was all just make believe. I hoped Bella wouldn't get nightmares. She seemed so frail.

"Werewolves have enemies?" She asked a little confused. She obviously didn't watch the same movies that I did.

"Only one." I grinned, getting her prepped for the answer.

She looked at me with huge, yearning eyes for the next part. I could tell she was getting impatient, but I held it out for a moment longer to see if she'd crack. When she didn't, I moved on.

"So you see," I took a pause for dramatic effect, "the cold ones are traditionally our enemies. But this pack that came to our territory during my great-grandfather's time was different. They didn't hunt the way others of their kind did—they weren't supposed to be dangerous to the tribe. So my great-grandfather made a truce with them. If they would promise to stay off our lands, we wouldn't expose them to the pale-faces." I winked at her. She was a pale face after all.

"If they weren't dangerous, then why…?" She looked confused, and a part of me was thinking that she wasn't taking this as a simple legend. It looked as if she were reading a little deeper into the myth than I'd hope.

I humored her. "There's always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones, even if they're civilized like this clan was. You never know when they might get too hungry to resist." I said the last part with a menacing tone. If she was getting nightmares, I might as well make them good.

"What do you mean, 'civilized'?" She pondered, still not fully understanding, but completely captivated.

"They claimed that they didn't hunt humans. They supposedly were somehow able to prey on animals instead." I thought out loud. If there really was a clan back in my great-grandfather's day like the Cold Ones, then they sure were a bunch of messed up vegetarian cannibals. I wouldn't have given them a treaty if I were him.

She tried to keep her voice calm, but I could tell she was a bit shaken. "So how does it fit in with the Cullens? Are they like the cold ones your great-grandfather met?"

"No." I paused, getting ready for the scary part of the story. Also the totally bogus part of it too. "They are the _same_ ones." In actuality, I had no idea why the Cullens fit in to the story. I just knew that they were creepy, and my people didn't like them around.

The look on her face was a startled look, and the faint look or recognition or something. She was definitely thinking too hard about this. I smiled at how gullible she was, and how good of a story teller I was becoming.

"There are more of them now, a new female and a new male, but the rest are the same. In my great-grandfather's time they already know the leader, Carlisle. He'd been here and gone before _your_ people had even arrived." I tried so hard not to laugh at the impossibility of my words. Sure, their names were the same. But maybe it was a name passed down the line, like Quill's was.

"And what are they?" She finally asked, trying to make sense of it all in her head. "What _are_ the cold ones?"

I smiled menacingly, putting the story on thick this time. "Blood drinkers," The edge in my tone was sharp. "Your people call them vampires."

She stared out at the dark water now. The tide was starting to roll in, and the look on her face was complete shock. I looked at her arms where her small hairs were starting to stand on end. I had really gotten to her. I half felt bad, I half couldn't contain my laughter at how caught up she was in all this. "You have goose bumps," I let out a _manly_ giggle.

"You're a good storyteller," She nodded, trying to give me a compliment, still a bit shocked.

"Pretty crazy stuff, though, isn't it? No wonder my dad doesn't want us to talk about it to anyone." I tried to calm her down a bit and bring her back to reality.

She turned back to me and looked me straight in the eye, with a very serious face. "Don't worry, I won't give you away." She promised.

"I guess I just violated the treaty." I gave her another laugh. My dad would reprimand me if he knew. Worth it. I just hoped she wouldn't bring it up with her father.

"I'll take it to the grave," She vowed once more. Then I saw her shiver and it dawned on me again that she was probably not as used to the weather as I was.

I thought quickly and decided to try and at least cover my tracks. "Seriously, though, don't say anything to Charlie. He was pretty mad at my dad when he heard that some of us weren't going to the hospital since Dr. Cullen started working there." Stupid superstitious old man. I was still mad at him too.

"I won't, of course not." She reassured me and I felt a little more at ease.

"So do you think we're a bunch of superstitious natives or what?" I asked playfully. God knew I thought that. I hoped she didn't think I was that crazy. I did want to see her again.

"No. I think you're very good at telling scary stories, though. I still have goose bumps, see?" She held her arm at me. I couldn't help but get a whiff vanilla when she did.

"Cool." I smiled and tried to ignore the fragrance.

Then as soon as it was quiet, I could hear footsteps. I turned my head from Bella to see that Mike guy and his puppy dog, Jessica coming toward us. The look on Mike's face was pure jealously. I felt a little smug with myself.

"There you are, Bella," Mike called waving his arm over his head.

"Is that your boyfriend?" I teased before he could get any closer.

"No, definitely not," She whispered back to me, giving me a wink.

I was getting confused with her signals. Either she was trying to be really nice to me, or she was in to me. I was hoping for the latter.

I _really_ wanted to see her again, so maybe it could become the latter.

"So when I get my license…" I started, not sure how to put it. I didn't want to sound too eager.

"You should come see me in Forks. We could hang out sometime." She smiled half-heartedly and I knew what she meant. It definitely wasn't the latter.

"Where have you been?" Mike asked, pretending not to see me as he reached us.

"Jacob was just telling me some local stories," Bella said instantly, trying to avoid confrontation.

"Well," Mike paused, looking me up and down, then looking at Bella to see if we had a connection. Which I still hoped we did, even though I knew I should. "We're packing up—it looks like it's going to rain soon." He looked up at the sky, trying to avoid me completely.

I could probably take him down in one swing.

"Okay." Bella jumped up, looking much more eager to leave than I was hoping for. "I'm coming."

"It was nice to see you _again_," I couldn't help but try and overcome this pale boy with subtlety.

"It really was. Next time Charlie comes down to see Billy, I'll come too," She promised, ignoring my slight behavior.

I smiled, feeling the hope well in my chest, and also knowing I still shouldn't be feeling that. "That would be cool." I tried to say casually, but could feel my grin getting bigger and bigger.

"And thanks," She nodded with the most appreciative look I've ever seen a girl have.

As she trampled down the beach and try again not to trip over her own feet, I couldn't help but watch after her.

Girls _are_ fun. Maybe my dad was on to something.

* * *

AN: Updates will probably be once a day. See you tomorrow!


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmare

AN: Sorry guys. My laptop is busted and I just started college. But I'm back on track. Here ya go.

* * *

After the guys dropped me off at around six, I found my father passed out on the couch, a beer in his hand and the ball game blaring through the tiny speakers on the television. He was snoring so loud there was no way the noise from the game could disturb him.

I smiled and crept over to him, slowly prying the half empty can from his hand and setting it on the coffee table. I grabbed a couch cushion and slowly jammed it in between his flopped over head and his wheelchair. After what felt like ten minutes of doing things slowly, I threw the knitted quilt on him that my mother made and switched off the TV.

I walked back to my room silently and decided to throw my CD player on quietly, Black Sabbath echoing through my room melodiously. I leaned my head back on the headboard and ran through the events of the day through my head over and over.

Bella had really exceeded my expectations of who I thought she would become. Overall, she'd really grown since we were kids. It was nice that she wasn't so shy anymore. Damn, she was a looker too. It really would be nice to hang out again. I don't think I've ever felt this excited about anyone in a long time.

I closed my eyes then, and faded into a strange place. I was in the woods by FirstBeach. The sun was out and it shone through the trees in the way I loved the most. The entire forest was illuminated. I was standing in the darkest part though.

All of a sudden I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I wasn't alone. There was something evil lurking in the bright part of the forest, tainting the beauty. It wanted blood. I had a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach like I knew what to do; a feeling that I needed to protect the forest from this creature.

All of a sudden Bella was with me. She was smiling, and searching for something with her eyes. She saw the sun and her grin widened.

I started to panic slightly, knowing what was in the forest. I grabbed her hand as she tried to go toward the evil presence. The overwhelming urge to protect her was a fire in my chest now, but the worry was plastered to my face.

"Jacob? What's wrong?" She asked me, frightened.

I tried to pull her toward the safe part of the forest, into the darkness where I could protect her better, or at least get her the hell out of here. She resisted though and continued to try to go toward the sun.

"Run, Bella, you have to run!" I whispered so the thing couldn't hear me trying to plot against it. I was pleading with her at this point but she still wasn't having it. Did she not feel the presence as I did? The panic in me was beginning to take over.

"This way, Bella!" I heard the voice of that Mike kid from further in the darkness. I searched for him with my eyes, but he was no where to be seen. Maybe she'd listen to him. I nodded, trying to pull her again.

"Why?" She asked, resisting harder. This was getting difficult.

The evil presence was coming closer now. My heart started to thump hard against my chest. I needed to protect her. I needed to fight this thing if she wouldn't go with me.

My stomach turned into knots and my heart sped up.

The creature inched closer and closer. I could make out its profile now and I felt a rumbling in my chest. A low growl was building in my throat.

Suddenly I felt the wind be knocked out of me and I fell to the forest floor, losing my grip on Bella's hand. The pain was excruciating and it started to take over my entire being. My skin felt like it was on fire. I let out a low scream to try and get the fire out through my lungs. It was no use. I was being swallowed by the pain. Every nerve ending was boiling. I grabbed my chest, feeling my ribs break and expand one by one. I couldn't help but convulse as every muscle tore through me and expanded, my organs seeming to die one by one and rebuild themselves in moments.

Once it was over though, I didn't feel like myself. The pain disappeared unnaturally it seemed…and I felt more powerful.

I was on all fours for some reason, and my vision seemed a hundred times better. I could see a threat in the distance. It looked like a human, but I new it was a guise. It's skin was rotting and it's eyes were lusting for blood. Then I remembered what I was doing.

Bella. I needed to protect Bella. This thing wanted her. It wanted to hurt her, wanted to kill.

I stood firm and bore my teeth, letting out a threatening growl from the depths of my soul.

"Bella, run!" That boy cried again from behind us. I didn't dare take my eye off the rotted creature. It was coming closer still, and it was bright, reflecting the sun off its dead flesh.

Once it emerged, I could see its black eyes, full of hunger. He held up a hand and told Bella to come to him silently. I growled fiercely, telling it to fuck off. I would kill this creature before laid a hand on her. This creature was a monster, and it needed to be exterminated. Not just to protect Bella, but to protect my family, my friends, my tribe.

Bella took a step forward. He was charming her. She was prey.

The monster just smiled, his fangs gleaming in the light, threateningly.

"Trust me," His voice was dark, trying to hypnotize her. It sounded like quiet vibrations in my ears, setting my skin on fire again and at that point there was a red haze in my eyes.

Bella took another step.

My blood boiled. I saw nothing but crimson.

I went for the kill, running and leaping at the monster, aiming for its exposed throat. I wanted its head ripped off. I was going to tear this beast limb from limb.

I heard Bella make a faint noise, but it was drowned out by the ringing in my ears and the fire to destroy.

It was then that I woke up in a cold sweat.


	5. Chapter 5: Complications and Balancing

AN: Hey guys, been doing college stuff. Blah blah excuses excuses. Point is, here you go! I like his chapter...kind of. Review and let me know how I'm doing so far. I'm a little curious if I'm portraying Jacob right.

* * *

A couple days past—not enough to feel like years, but enough for my dad to figure out that something was up. Were crushes always this obvious?

"Son, you've had this stupid grin on your face for the last week. Who is she?" He finally brought up the subject as I tinkered behind the television set. The stupid thing broke about four days ago. Dad tried to do other things to pass the time, but none of his hobbies stuck.

Just because I was a master car mechanic, dad thought I could fix anything in the entire house…

"It's nothing, dad. She doesn't even like me that way." I muttered as my hand slipped down on a corner of the metal frame. "Fuck." I cursed quietly as the blood started pooling on my palm. I dropped the screwdriver and applied pressure on the scrape.

I walked over to the kitchen and ran some cold water over it.

"Don't give me that, boy. What's her name?" He prodded. It was something that he never did. I guess I had no choice.

I sighed and hunched over the sink, rolling my eyes and feeling stupid. "I ran into Bella Swan at the beach…"

There, it was on the table. Couldn't take it back now.

"Bella? I knew she was back but…oh shit." He let out a sight that matched mine, starting to roll his chair toward the kitchen.

God, I should have kept my mouth shut. I prepared myself for a long speech about how I shouldn't even think about dating his best friend's daughter.

"Don't worry about the television," was all he said. Instead, he just picked up the phone and punched in a few numbers.

What was he…oh god…he was calling—

"Hey Charlie." He spoke with a bit of hesitation.

I shoved my palm to my forehead, wincing as I felt the sting of the open wound. I could feel the blood dripping down my face. I could be such an idiot sometimes. Why did I even open my mouth?

I started walking to the bathroom to clean up and bandage the wound, keeping an ear out to listen to what my father was, hopefully not, announcing to the Chief.

"How does your girl like that truck?" He started. "Oh good, Jacob's been fretting over the damn thing. Is it running well?" He paused again for the reply, but as Charlie talked to him, he leaned back in his chair. He gave me a thumbs up and a wink. I could see his image in the mirror, and I rolled my eyes. "…yeah hey, my television is busted. You think Jake and I could come over and watch the game?" I hoped to god he would say no. "Yeah? Oh thank god. The radio just doesn't cut it when it comes to sports…yep, you know what I'm talking about…so Jake and I will be over tomorrow night, sound good?" Another pause. "Alright take care. See ya Thursday." And just like that, he hung up and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Seriously dad, why? I could have had that thing fixed." I glowered at him with a rag around my hand.

"They have a better television anyway." He shrugged and rolled back to the living room, opening the newspaper that he had already read about six times.

* * *

As we pulled up in Sue Clearwater's little old black 1996 Pontiac Sunfire, I felt a wave of anxiety and humiliation for being in this car at all, least of all at the Swan residence.

The only thing that could break me from my mind was the sight of a new Volvo that was parked next to us. There were two passengers, one was Bella, and the other was a really pale guy with a fancy jacket and stupid hair. Bella didn't see me, but the other one had daggers in his eyes as they reflected off of his headlights. He was either looking at me, or at my dad.

I looked over at my dad quickly, who had an identical look toward the boy.

Weird.

Bella got out suddenly, and I could feel myself light up almost instantly. I really hoped this guy wasn't her boyfriend. I hoped that she didn't go for these kinds of guys.

I watched Bella get out and walk over to the house. I rolled down my window instinctively, forgetting all about the strange kid she was sitting with moments ago. "Hey, Bella," I called out with a giant smile plastered on my face.

Yep, still an idiot.

"Jacob?" She asked, squinting her eyes as she got pounded with rain. It was then that Charlie showed up, shining light on her shivering form.

I started climbing out of the car to meet her more politely. Bella was giving my dad the strangest look of recognition. I looked slightly at him, who was giving her a disappointed look that he usually reserved for me.

If my dad recognized that boy in the car, he definitely didn't approve.

"Billy!" Charlie called as soon as he got out of the car.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't see you behind the wheel, Jake," he shook his head and crossed his arms.

"We get permits early on the rez," I smiled, and challenged his humor with my own while Bella fidgeted with the light on the porch.

"Sure you do," Charlie just laughed.

"I have to get around somehow." Dad laughed. I was so used to their childish banter, that I was a little confused at the way Bella acted when she heard it. She acted as if it was the first time in decades.

I got my dad's chair from the backseat. I unfolded it and carried it over to the passenger's side. Charlie helped me settle him in and I pushed him over to the house.

That was the cue for Bella to escort us to the house. Warm and welcoming, despite my father's behavior. We dried off and I wiped my shoes, waiting for Charlie to get friendly again as usual.

"This is a surprise," he said, right on cue.

"It's been too long," Dad smiled. "I hope it's not a bad time." He looked back at Bella, no doubt with a double meaning meant only for her.

"No, it's great. I hope you can stay for the whole game." Charlie urged us toward the living room.

I smiled, "I think that's the plan—out TV broke last week." I was implying to Bella who no doubt had no idea we were coming over.

Dad grinned unnaturally at me, and I knew this could only end badly. "And, of course, Jacob was anxious to see Bella again," I glared at him, and tried to hide my face from her.

"Are you hungry?" She asked while she ran back to the kitchen. No doubt because of my father's comment.

_Idiot. Idiot. Idiot._

"Naw, we ate just before we came," I answered her solemnly, trying not to embarrass myself and her in the process.

"How about you, Charlie?" She called to her father as she walked.

"Sure," He said in monotone, turning on the television in an instant.

She began to cut cheese and a tomato, with the burner on and the delicious smell of butter and bread in the pan as I walked up behind her. She tensed up a moment, but when she eased, she didn't look behind her.

I took a deep breath and tried to start up some kind of conversation. I couldn't help but look her over as she had her back turned toward me. She looked better than I could picture in my head. "So, how are things?" I asked, trying to sound confident and light. Just being around her made me light up automatically for some reason.

"Pretty good." She turned to me once the grilled cheese was in the frying pan and smiled. "How about you? Did you finish your car?" She bit on her bottom lip a little. I tried to focus on her question.

"No." I frowned and looked away, remembering my baby in the garage. "I still need parts. We borrowed that one." I pointed to the old Pontiac in the yard with my thumb.

"Sorry. I haven't seen any…what was it you were looking for?" She was even cuter when she was clueless about cars.

"Master cylinder." I grinned at her. I liked talking to her, it was so easy. All of a sudden the face of that boy she was with popped into my head. "Is something wrong with the truck?"

"No." She said suddenly, caught off guard with my question.

"Oh. I just wondered because you weren't driving it." I tried to make sense of my question for her.

When she looked down to check on her sandwich, I hoped silently he wasn't her boyfriend. "I got a ride with a friend."

"Nice ride." I tried to be sincere. It was nice…for a rich kid. "I didn't recognize the driver, though. I thought I knew most of the kids around here." That was a lie. I hardly knew any Forks kids. I guess I was just trying to keep the conversation going.

It didn't work. She just nodded and kept her eyes down. Her lack of voice made me kind of curious, so I kept going for the subject.

"My dad seems to know him from somewhere."

"Jacob, could you hand me some plates? They're in the cupboard over the sink." Her voice was detached, like she really didn't want to talk about it.

"Sure."

I got the plates quietly; trying to figure out a way to ask her who he was, and trying not to step on her toes. I was never really one for being subtle.

"So who was it?" I asked as blunt as possible, setting two plates down on the counter.

She sighed, and I saw how deep of a breath she'd been holding. "Edward Cullen."

Oh geez; that was why she'd been asking me about the Cullens. I let out a loud and hearty laugh, one of disappointment and irony. I was embarrassed for ever thinking I had a chance. "Guess that explains it, then," I said. "I wondered why my dad was acting so strange."

"That's right." She tried to play innocent, like she hadn't been thinking it the whole time. "He doesn't like the Cullens."

"Superstitious old man," I muttered under my breath. I don't think I was so mad at him as I was at myself at the moment.

"You don't think he'd say anything to Charlie?" I asked hurriedly.

I looked at her good and hard. She was worried about her dad finding out. He was definitely her boyfriend. What a mess I got myself into.

Not only that, but it was a Cullen. I hoped it wouldn't hinder Charlie's and my father's relationship again. I could only tell Bella what I hoped would happen.

"I doubt it," I lied. "I think Charlie chewed him out pretty good last time. They haven't spoken much since—tonight is sort of a reunion, I think. I don't think he'd bring it up again." I tried to convince myself everything would be fine.

"Oh," she said, a little indifferent.

As I looked at her, carrying the plates of grilled cheese to the living room, I watched the way she moved. I watched the uncertainty in her strides and the gentleness of her ways; even when she was trying to hide things.

It was at this moment that I decided I didn't care if she had a boyfriend or not. I liked Bella for what little parts of her I knew. Even if I did have a crush on her, I don't think I'd just leave her at the drop of a hat just because I feel bad about her choice in men. I wanted to get to know this girl more.

Once we were all in the living room, the guys watched the game, and I tried to talk to Bella more. She looked a little distracted, but she didn't seem to mind the chit-chat. We small talked mostly, but here and there I would ask her about her interests and she would respond when she wasn't watching my dad. She acted a bit paranoid, but I guess that was to be expected when you had a secret boyfriend.

All in all it was a good night. Once it was over, we were huddled in the kitchen, saying our goodbyes. I didn't know when I would see her again, so I blurted out the first thing that popped in my mind.

"Are you and your friends coming back to the beach soon?" I asked, pushing my father out the door.

"I'm not sure," She replied hesitantly, biting her lip a bit more. My heart throbbed in a different kind of way I couldn't quite describe.

"That was fun, Charlie," My dad interrupted and I let the subject go.

"Come up for the next game," Charlie encouraged.

"Sure, sure," Dad said. "We'll be here. Have a good night." His eyes darted to Bella and he stopped smiling. Way to be subtle dad… "You take care, Bella," he added. He seemed to be really worried about her.

"Thanks," she muttered looking away. When she headed for the door, Charlie waved to us. I gave him a quick throw of my hand and we both loaded ourselves into the little Pontiac.

On the drive home, my father and I were both silent. He was no doubt worrying over the superstitious nonsense. I was worrying over the romantic and friendship nonsense.

It was a very long ride home.


	6. Chapter 6: Wake Up Call

AN: Hey guys, sorry about not posting for so long, I've been working and doing a butt ton of school work. Excuses, excuses I know. Here's a little snippet of things to come. When Winter Break comes, I'll finally be able to sit down and finish this turd.

* * *

High School on the reservation.

There is no real glamorous way to describe it, considering it's only one school. I've been there ever since I was in Kindergarten. I've heard that most kids that reach High School have a choice whether to go to the public school in Forks or they can stay on the rez. My father chose the latter.

I'm actually kind of grateful for it too, since I see Quil and Embry every day. Well that and I'm sure if I went to Forks I'd go bat-shit crazy. I've seen the movies, well I was forced to watch them by my sisters, but I know what normal public high school is like. I don't think I would be able to handle it. Those Forks kids that were with Bella seemed to be a little insane.

About seven hundred kids go to my school, including children. It's a bit small. Like I said, there is no glamorous way to describe it.

So my Friday went by without a hitch.

The next day was something quite different.

"Get up, ass-monkey. We've come to rescue you," boomed a very loud and obnoxious voice, followed by a hard punch to the gut, wrenching me from a very good dream involving a certain brunette.

"What the fuck is going on?" I screamed, lurching up and instinctively grabbing my torso, trying to rub the pain away.

I looked up and of course it was Quil with a much humored Embry behind him.

"We're going to the cliffs." Embry informed through gasps of laughter.

I on the other hand was not amused. "Why the hell would I go anywhere with you fools after a wake-up call like that?" I glared furiously.

"Oh come on, Princess. Seth conned Sam into giving us a ride again, so just get dressed already. I'm tired of looking at your morning wood." He teased, throwing my shorts at me.

"You know you want it." I winked at him despite myself, feeling the anger dissipate.

Embry continued into fits of laughter as they exited the room.

I rubbed my eyes and pulled my hair back into a rubber band as I did every morning. This morning I decided to take extra time just to spite them though. After about five to ten minutes of lying on my bed, and reflecting on my dream, I finally pulled my shorts on and met them in the living room.

My father was already there and Seth was chatting his ear off on the couch while the TV blared. Dad looked rather annoyed, and for once I forgave him for drinking so early in the morning.

"Old man, if you could get out of bed by yourself, why do you keep making me help you?" I teased him, walking to the fridge to pull out some left over fry fish.

"You've got to get a workout somehow, my boy. You've been looking pretty flabby lately." He took another sip of his Rainier brew while I flopped on the couch next to Seth.

"Where is Sam?" I inquired, seeing that our chauffer was missing in action, taking another bite of cold fish.

"He's in the truck with Leah, waiting for us." Seth noted, obviously deterred from his previous word vomit.

"_I wonder what they could be doing_!" Quil interjected sarcastically, inserting one of his usual sexual innuendoes.

"Shut up, that's my sister!" Seth screeched.

"So? Besides the sadistic and cruel personality, she's pretty hot." Quil smirked.

"Dude. Gross." Seth replied, going silent.

This was my moment to change the subject.

"Why are we going to the cliffs so early?" I asked.

"It's noon." My father answered it. "Seriously boy, do you not sleep or something?"

I just shrugged. My mind had been elsewhere lately; probably on a certain someone and her secret boyfriend. I still couldn't figure that one out. Why didn't she just tell someone?

"Some good ol' fashion cliff diving with wake him up!" Quil exclaimed; slapping my back and making me choke on my brunch.

"Do you want to get him out of the house or murder him, Quil?" Embry asked as I pounded my chest with my fist, trying to cough up the chunk.

"Eh, either one is fine. Let's go spy on your sister, Seth." He shrugged, heading to the door with Embry.

"Shut up!" He screamed at Quil, following. "We'll wait for you in the truck." He finally said, slapping my back before he exited. At least I could breathe again.

It was just me and my dad now in the living room. He seemed anxious now that the guys were gone. It seemed that what he had written on his face moments ago was just an act. He was suddenly staring at the television not with disinterest but with a serious and faraway look, like he was thinking very deeply about something. I had a feeling I knew what it was.

"Jacob," he finally said, breaking the silence.

I put my plate on the coffee table, and swallowed. "Yeah, dad?"

"Go have fun today." He looked over at me and smiled. "Don't think too hard about that girl today, alright?"

I grinned, not only because he had found me out, but because of the irony. "You too dad."

It was then that I took my moment to escape to the truck.

* * *

AN: How am I doing so far?


	7. Chapter 7: Mind Over Confession

**Author's Note: I dedicate this chapter to Dark Coffee Dreams, who messaged me and reminded me that this story exists. Again, I apologize for the late entry. It has indeed been a while and I will rectify this mistake by giving you all one chapter a week...because lets face it, one a day just won't work with busy lifestyles. I was setting my expectations to high and letting your expectations down. I love you guys for sticking in there. Here, enjoy Jake being his crazy self.**

* * *

La Push is actually pretty decent looking, when you stop and pay attention to it. Paying attention to anything other than the stupid jokes that Quil kept repeating in numerous different ways was exactly what I was aiming for. Being in the back of a truck with nowhere to focus on but my blurring scenery didn't help for the bleeding in my ears. I had to use all my willpower not to smack the back of his head every time he mentioned Sam and Leah. Instead, I tried my hardest to focus on my surroundings.

Washington is a good looking state, there is no denying it. The trees are almost always green on the west coast, except during fall and winter, but I guess that is to be expected. I've lived in La Push my entire life, so I've just been used to the mass amounts of forest and soggy weather. I also know that there are places around Washington that are dry as bone or as busy as New York; but I live on the Reservation, which is virtually parking-lot-proof from the government. The council makes all the laws and rules.

"Are you waiting for just the right moment to jump out and splatter yourself on the pavement?" Embry nudged me and murmured just out of Quil's hearing range, "I'm sure thinking it," he rolled his eyes. "If I have to put up with another make-out session imitation from this guy, I might push him right into traffic."

I tried to hold the laughter inside me, letting but a few chuckles escape. "You know my pain so well," I mused aloud. "He's a good friend, but even the best of friends can get under your skin."

"I hear you loud and clear," he smiled.

"Are you guys talking about me?" Quil stopped mid-sentence as we both made eye contact with the subject of our previous conversation.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, bro," I shrugged with a smirk.

"Embry?" he looked to my left for support.

"Hey, man, can't a couple guys just admire the sun once in a while?" Embry played dumb with me.

"Even ask Seth, he heard the entire conversation," I pointed at Seth, trying to pull him into the loop. "Maybe if you weren't so infatuated with your own voice, you would have heard us," I teased.

"Seth?" Quil glared at him, standing up and trying to make him confess, ignoring my insult.

"All I heard was 'blah blah blah, hey aren't the trees really nice out today,'" he shrugged with us.

While Quil's head was turned, Embry and I smiled. I gave him a thumb up for his work. Embry started making faces and imitating Quil's talking with his hand. We stopped the instant he turned and glared at us.

"What? You should really sit down, dude. You might get hurt," I nodded with my lips protruded in mock sarcasm.

Embry and Seth were instantly imitating me and looking at Quil.

"I'm going to get you for this, Black," he glared at me with a pointed finger, sitting down dramatically slow.

He slipped suddenly, falling on his ass, and we just couldn't contain ourselves any longer.

* * *

The cliffs were as high and steep as ever. I noticed the eventual erosion of the waves against the lower levels with the fall weather and previous storms. On this rather nice day though, the cliff top was really green and the waves were calm. The waters were a bit ominous looking; dark and blue. I took a moment to enjoy the shade of the tall evergreen trees that loomed over me and my idiot friends.

"Are we going to do this or what?" shouted Quil at no one in particular, taking off his shirt to reveal a not so defined stomach and a poor excuse for pecks.

"I sure as hell won't," argued Leah, taking a step backward. "And you aren't either, Seth," she glared at him.

"Oh why not, Leah?" asked Sam flirtatiously.

"Because he's my responsibility and I don't want to have to explain why his head is gushing blood to my vile mother," she told him in a frustrated tone.

"Oh come on, Leah, I'm not a baby!" Seth exclaimed, crossing his arms. "I know how to take care of myself."

"Sure you are," started Embry. "Look at those chubby cheeks!" he pinched Seth's cheek and wiggled it around.

"I hope you brought and extra bag of diapers!" Quil joined in.

"Shut up guys. I'm sure he's grown up enough to wear Pull-Ups. _He's a big kid now!_" I teased in sing-song voice.

"Shut up you idiots. You're all being a bunch of toddlers yourself," Leah yelled at us in a voice that sounded like my mom when she was mad.

It seemed like our joking really got to Seth because all of a sudden he started walking away into the forest and away from the cliff with the most determined and angry expression I've ever seen him make.

"See, look what you've done. I hope you're happy now. When I get home my parents will never let me hear the end of this shit!" Leah screamed violently, waving her hands around for emphasis.

As soon as she was done and resorted to just giving us the death glare like usual, I caught something extremely fast blur past us toward the cliff from my peripheral vision.

As soon as my brain registered what was happening, I saw a half-naked Seth in midair about six feet out from the cliff with his arms spread out, falling in what seemed slow motion toward the raged sea water below.

Leah, Quil, Embry, and I ran toward the edge of the cliff to see if he would make it.

"Whoa, dude! Did you guys see that?" asked a very confused and slightly amazed Embry.

"I hope he splatters all over the rocks!" Quil laughed and pointed. Leah smacked him upside the head and looked after her brother as he plunged in the freezing salt water.

"If he doesn't make it out I'm going to be so pissed," she cursed under her breath.

"He'll be fine," I chuckled, seeing his head pop out of the water laughing hysterically.

"Now who's the baby?" Seth screamed from down below.

We all cheered for him in unison, throwing our fists in the air and howling like a bunch of wolves. As we did, I saw another blur coming from behind me at top speed, tackle Leah, and dive off the cliff. She let out a horrified scream that echoed off the cliff wall and slowly faded into the splash as they hit the liquid.

Our cheering turned into rabid hyena laughter and I had to clutch my sides for support. This was all too much to handle, in the best way feasible. I just knew that when I looked back on this day I would always laugh at the image of Leah's terrified face as she fell. I had to remind myself to permanently burn this memory into my skull for all time.

"Your turn Embry!" Quil gave him a slight push that set him off balance. He regained his equilibrium as fast as he could and shoved Quil backward.

"You go, you asshole!" he screamed. "Oh wait, you're all talk and no action! Now is your chance to prove yourself!" he got in his face and yelled from the fright of almost falling into jagged rocks in the shallow part under the cliff.

"Guys, shut your traps. We're going on three," I started walking toward the tree line to get a good head start, feeling my heart jump in my throat, coated in anxiety and adrenaline. The boys followed me and we turned around to face our antagonist.

"Should we hold hands?" Quil nervously asked, reaching for Embry's hand. He slapped it in reply.

"Dude, gay."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes to get my nerves under control. I opened them again and looked at the boys. "You ready?" I asked with a smirk.

Quil shuddered and Embry rolled his shoulders, cracking his neck.

"One," I started, watching Quil tense up and nod. "Two," I faced the cliff and put one bent knee in front of me to get ready for a sprint to the potential end. "Three!"

We started booking it to the end of the cliff, my arms swung tightly by my sides, my heart was pounding in my ears, and I dared not blink as the ground started to recede under my feet. As we reached the end, we all bent our knees and sprung out, trying to reach the horizon before we all felt that slow thrill of losing our breath in the wind.

All I could hear was the synchronized word that we all screamed as our hearts stopped, "Fuck!"

I wanted to close my eyes but couldn't keep them off the impending belly flop that was coming at me at turbo speed. My last sensations would be my shirt flapping up to my neck and the icy chill coming across my stomach.

And just as expected, it was the most painful thing I had ever experienced that didn't involve blood. It felt as if my organs were crushed into my chest and there was an empty space in my stomach that was slowly filling with acid.

This had been the single most thrilling day of my short teenage life.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed. This chapter actually made my heart beat twice as fast for the boys. Review and let me know what you think! I'll get the next chapter up soon.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Clearwaters

**Author's Note: Welcome back. As you can see, I've changed this chapter from "The Cullens" to "The Clearwaters." This is the end of Saturday and Sunday afternoon, right before Bella goes to play baseball with The Cullens.**

* * *

As we walked and dripped all the way back to the car, I couldn't help but sling my arm over Seth's shoulder and laugh. "You've got balls, little man," I praised him, referring to his daring jump off the cliff first. "The way you zipped by us all and dived straight in, whoo! I got to say, you've got something there." I never really had a way with words but I could tell Seth was beaming with confidence.

"I was just sick of Quil and his big fat trap, I guess I just snapped," he laughed.

"Hey, he was up there shaking like a little girl when it was his turn!" I explained loudly for Quil's hearing and saw his eyes narrow.

"He's all bark and no bite," Seth joined in.

"Oh yeah?" Quil shouted puffing up his bare chest like a child. "I'll show you bite!" he then started chomping his teeth together toward Seth, chasing him around me.

I was laughing so hard that my eye started to tear up. My friends could just be too much at times.

As I turned my head away from my salted palm and toward the forest, something red and rusted caught my eye. _What was Bella doing in the woods?_

That was definitely her truck. I would know my handiwork anywhere. The spot where I chinked the paint when I dropped my hammer, trying to fix the dent on the bumper was clear as the sun. That dent still didn't come out all the way either…

I hoped she hadn't tripped over a tree root and smashed her skull. If she had trouble at the beach tripping on her own feet, then the forest was a death trap.

Or was she with that _Cullen_ guy again? For some reason he really ticked me off. I didn't even know him for Christ sake!

"Jacob?" Seth called cautiously, bumping into my shoulder and waking me from my stupor. All of a sudden, I could hear the world around me again; the inane chatter from Quil and Embry's tight laugh, Sam's humor, Leah's growls, and finally the silence from my usually talkative self.

"Sorry, what?" I chuckled, looking at a confused Seth.

"I just asked if you had any cash. We were thinking about driving to that diner in Forks."

"Wh, I got about ten bucks in the truck," I shrugged. "Now that you mention it, I'm starving."

And I needed to stop thinking about her or I'd get all weird and thoughtful. Little did I know that moment would be the turning point in my life and the day after would be nothing but trouble.

* * *

At around noon the next day, my father got a call from a very frantic Harry Clearwater. It took all of my dad's wits to calm him. Apparently Leah had gone missing…

She usually snuck out at night so at first Harry didn't think much of it; but since she didn't show up in the morning like she usually did, he got concerned. He called Sam, but his mom answered and told him Sam was in bed sick. She also said a couple other things my dad refused to say.

He had also been calling the other tribal members and our friends' families but they hadn't seen her either.

It was also too soon to call the police, even if Charlie _was_ the chief.

Billy told him that he needed to calm down and stay home in case she came back. Sue was at work after all the Harry didn't want to worry her. My father told Harry that he'd take care of it and that was the end of the phone call.

So now it was my job to find her, annoying as it was. At least I had a search party. Seth of course came over and I had convinced Quil, Embry, and Jared. Paul just threw a fit about how she wasn't his responsibility and hung up the phone.

I had Quil and Embry search the woods, Jared searched the cliff, and Seth searched around La Push. I informed them I would check the beach and told them that if they couldn't find anything to meet back at my house at about 2:00.

The only one who didn't complain was Seth of course, who was too worried to even speak like his usual self. I'll admit that when I met up with him, it made this task far less annoying and more of a duty to him and his family.

It was just starting to drizzle and the overcast was setting the mood by the time I reached First Beach. Once I stepped foot onto the soggy sand, I instantly felt the pit of my stomach drop. The tide was out and something felt wrong. Images of Bella rushed back into my head from my dream.

I tried to swallow the memories down and focus on my mission. I had to find Leah. It had taken me about twenty minutes to get there and about an hour, combing the beach, caves, and trees.

Leah was the kind of person that climbed trees ever since we were children. As soon as I looked in the first tree, another memory popped up in my head.

Seth was just a baby at that time, and our fathers were getting together to fish. Like routine, my mother and Sue would take us to the beach. They would sit on a certain piece of large driftwood and chat; the exact one I subconsciously took Bella.

Rebecca, Rachel, Leah, Seth and I would play in the sand. Of course Leah would end up handing Seth to Sue because I was too rough with him; burying him in the sand up to his tiny neck. Then I would get mad and chase her around.

She knew I wasn't good at climbing trees, so she would always maneuver on top of this huge rock and scurry up a certain tree. The she would climb really high up and stick her tongue out at me when I tried to get her.

It was at that very moment that I knew exactly where she was…

I walked over to the driftwood log, veered around it, and climbed up a small knoll that took you into the forest. Three trees behind the knoll, right by a huge moss covered rock was that same tree, still as tall as ever with thick branches that curved in all the right places.

I looked up and there she was, hair frazzled, wearing a black t-shirt and ripped up jeans.

"I know I'd find you here," I chided. "You know everyone is worried about you."

"Why the hell should I care?" she glowered, not even looking down at me, just staring into the distant horizon.

I sighed. Now that I was taller, I began to climb the tree until I reached her. I sat upon a branch opposite to her and leaned against the truck, trying hard to keep my balance.

"You know, when we were kids the most we had to worry about was whether we wanted orange juice or apple juice for snack time…" she started, longingly.

"I would always get so upset when mom gave you the last apple juice and made me drink orange," I agreed.

"She's always say, 'Jacob Black, I swear, you're just like your father! Orange juice will keep you from getting sick. Now drink it and be happy!'" she giggled half-heartedly and I grinned while I reminisced. "Sometimes I miss your mom…" her eyes were sad again and I couldn't help but feel it too. Even if it had been years I will always miss my mother. I just didn't know others did too.

"What about Sue? Isn't she there for you?" I inquired, trying to make her remember the people waiting for her.

"She's my mother. We never really see eye to eye. I think I get my fire from her," she laughed. "I love her, but sometimes we just can't be in the same room."

No wonder Harry didn't want to tell her; if Sue was anything like Leah, she'd probably blow a gasket.

We were quiet for a couple moments, just watching through the trees at the waves from the ocean pulling in and out and brush softly against the shore. The sound of the rain pattering on the trees was soothing, and the scent in the air was nothing short of relaxing. No wonder she was out here. There was very little that could make Leah so upset that she felt the need to run here and calm herself.

"Leah, what happened?" I bluntly asked.

She took a moment, taking a deep breath and letting out a sigh. "There's something wrong with Sam," she paused, forcing herself to let it out.

With her personality, I could tell she was struggling to talk to me.

"Last night after the cliff, we were on the phone and he said he was starting to feel ill. Then his mom came in and screamed at him for being on the phone. All of a sudden he started screaming back!" her eyes were wide as she told the story. "He _never_ talks to his mother like that… no matter what she says." She put her face in her hands, prepping herself for the next part of the story. "After that I hung up the phone and rushed over to his house to sneak in his window like I usually did, to try and calm him down."

Another pause ensued and her eyes roamed my face, looking for the judgment that I didn't possess, and I let the gears click in my head. What she was describing definitely wasn't the Sam that we all knew. She looked back to the sea, satisfied with my reaction, and continued her story.

"When I got there, Sam was outside his window, sitting in the grass. I asked him if he was okay. He just nodded. Then I asked why he was outside and that he should be in bed resting. All of a sudden he started panicking and saying that it was too hot inside. He kept looking at his shaking hands with wide eyes. I thought maybe he had a fever so I touched his forehead and he was burning up… but it didn't feel like a normal fever. He felt like he was on fire!" she looked at me with those same panic stricken, bloodshot eyes that she had described; tears welling in them in almost an instant.

I wanted to reach out and comfort my friend, but I didn't dare lean off the tree.

"The worst part was that I had the nerve to ask him why he talked that way to his mom," her tears were streaming down her cheeks by now. "He started screaming at me that I didn't know anything about his life or how his mom treats him. He yelled that I was a hypocrite and I was no better with my mom. Then he told me to leave… so I did," she explained through sobs.

It was then, seeing Leah so weak and helpless that I decided I didn't care that we were in a tree or that I could break my neck if I fell. I climbed down, and across to her branch, situating myself into a sitting position, and wrapped my arms around her tightly without a word. Leah may not have been my favorite person, or even related to me by blood, but she still felt like my sister. I couldn't help wishing for her to smile, ridicule, and give me death glares again rather than feel this broken and useless.

"Leah, he didn't mean any of it," I soothed her like the rain. "Give him some time. He'll come around," I smiled, making her look me in the eyes. "And if he doesn't, I'll grab him by the neck and come make him apologize to you." I wiped my knuckle on her cheek, stealing a tear. "I know you've had to look after your brother a lot during your life, but I hope you know that you've got people looking after you too," I grinned. "Your brother, Quil, Embry, me, and my dad have been searching for you. Your dad is even keeping it a secret from Sue that you've been gone for so long. We've got your back, girl."

It was then that she started laughing; it may not have been a cynical and sad laugh, but it was a laugh at least. "You guys are such idiots."

She was back. I smiled in relief. "Let's get you home before your dad pops a blood vessel from thinking of excuses to make."

"Promise me something, Jake?" she asked.

"Anything," I messed up her hair and started to climb down the tree.

She landed on the ground swiftly and looked me dead in the eye, "Don't tell anyone what just happened."

"No problem," I smirked. "I promise to tell them _everything_!"

She smacked my in the back of my head and I flinched. "If you do, I will destroy you," her voice was low and her eyes turned into daggers.

This... was the calm before the storm.

* * *

**As you can see, I've tried to capture Leah in a new light and tie in many other factors of the story that no one sees. I don't want to give away the nuances, but if you want to message me, I'll let you in on the secret. I'm sure most of you can figure it out though. Let me know how I'm doing. Your reviews excite me. :O**


	9. Chapter 9: Greetings

**Author's Note: I've had a lot happen to me in the last four months. I'm sorry for the delay. Now that my life has settled down, I'll be able to focus more on my writing. Hope you enjoy the next couple chapters I've prepared. Sorry they are kind of short. Fair warning, this is where I take the story and make it my own. Toward the end of Twilight I really felt that Charlie's character would have acted a lot differently, and since it is a Jacob and Bella pairing Jacob actually changes the course of the book. Hope you like it. Love you guys.  
**

* * *

I awoke this morning to hear the front door slamming and my father telling a hysterical Charlie to calm down.

"She told me that she didn't want to end up like her mom! What am I doing wrong, Billy? She's off god-knows-where and I have no way to get a hold of her!" Charlie exclaimed.

He was talking about Bella. I was wide awake now, digging through a pile of clothes on my floor, looking for a shirt. Once I found one, I threw it on quickly and ran out to the living room.

"What happened to Bella?" I worriedly looked into Charlie's bloodshot eyes, half shouting.

My father was on me in a second. "Calm down, son. Bella ran away and went back home to Phoenix. Please don't get all worked up."

I listened intently, and tried to keep a composed face while my heart pounded sporadically in my rib cage.

"What should I do? Renee is in Jacksonville. How do I know if she's alright if she doesn't even have a cell phone!" Charlie sat on the couch while his head fell limp in his hands. His voice shook violently with worry. "She's all alone, driving down to Phoenix. What if something happens?"

"All we can do now is trust her, Charlie. She'll get in touch when she's ready. We should trust her to make the right decision," my father's conviction was calm and collected.

This wasn't like her at all. Why would Bella do such a drastic thing that would worry her father like this? From what I saw, she loved her father and took care of him. What if she got in a wreck or fell down a flight of stairs while staying in a motel? Didn't she know it would devastate him? Devastate me…

"This is all that Edward kid's fault. I just know it," Charlie interrupted my thoughts with clenched fists.

It was then that I saw my father's jaw tighten.

"I just got her back too!" The tears were brimming over Charlie's eyelids, threatening to fall at the thought of his daughter.

It was then that I realized my fists were in tight balls as well and I couldn't help but yell from frustration, "Why in the hell would she do something like this?"

"Charlie," my father wheeled his chair over to his friend, "tell me what happened—from the beginning. Why do you think that the Cullen has anything to do with this?"

I listened intently, waiting for an opportunity to properly hate his guts.

"Well she was acting normal before he came over yesterday," he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "She said she was going to play baseball with him and his family," he raised his head so that he could think, starring off into the distance. "He came over to pick her up and she looked happy, but he acted suspicious. He acted as if he wasn't nervous or anything, like he rehearsed what he was going to say to suck up to me. It's not my place to judge him or his family, especially after the doctor fixed up my little girl from that car accident," he paused and my father narrowed his gaze. "But he promised that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. What else was I supposed to do? She's allowed to have friends and boyfriends. I can't keep my eyes on her forever. But when a young man promises to her father that she'll come home safe, he should keep his word; not bring her back trying to uproot herself from me. Especially since the last three years I was only allowed to see her for two weeks at a time!" Charlie rambled back into his downward spiral, trying to make as much sense as possible along the way. He sighed, long and heavy, "Maybe I'm just being too judgmental…"

_Not judgmental enough, I'd say._ Whatever this_ Cullen_ did or said to her, I wished I could make him pay. In my mind this _was _his fault.

"Well whatever set her off it sounds like she's not telling you the whole story," my father intervened through clenched teeth.

There was silence in the house for a while, both fathers trying to figure out what the next move was. I had a bad feeling about all of this, but didn't know what to say.

It was too late before I realized my mouth was open and I was saying what I had been thinking since Charlie walked through the door, "We should go after her."

Five simple words and all eyes were on me.

"You're her father! You should be there just in case something happens," I tried to explain a rational thought process… one that didn't belong to me. "E-especially if Renee is in Jacksonville," I felt myself stutter a little and my cheeks begin to flush.

My father just smiled. The smile he reserved for special occasions when I was being a complete idiot. He and I both knew I shouldn't involve myself in other people's family matters, but I just couldn't help it. She wasn't just the girl I had feelings for—she was one of my friends. I couldn't just turn my back on a friend—right?

Charlie just contemplated my words and nodded as he rose from the couch, suddenly serious.

"Billy, would you mind staying at my house if she calls? I'll give you the motel number I'm staying at when I get there," Charlie pleaded with my dad.

"Of course," he gave Charlie that same smile and shook his head. "But do me a favor and take my dumbass son with you. Maybe he'll be able to talk some sense in Bella. He'd be a pain in my ass if I had to watch him pace back and forth anticipating a call."

The red coating my cheeks began to burn as I glared at my father.

"Alright," Charlie let out a relieved breath. "It'll be useful to have a mechanic in the car when we drive there. Rental cars in Phoenix are expensive."

I smiled a little at the fact that he didn't take it the wrong way.

"Pack a bag right now and meet me in the car," Charlie's policeman voice was apparent as he walked out the door. "You better not give me any trouble boy," his tight and anxious laugh was escaping; probably happy to know that he could actually do something about his one and only daughter.

I grinned. I knew that I was the kind of person who acted first and asked questions later. I was just glad that it actually proving to be useful in such a rough situation.

Yet, it was just then that something hit me. I looked to my father, slightly worried about him—evidently, it shown brightly in my eyes. Was he going to be alright without me around?

"I'll be fine!" he waved me off like I was in idiot for even thinking it. "As you probably _haven't_ noticed, I've been getting _myself_ into this damn chair. I've got it down to a ritual—so get your bags packed!" he looked to Charlie and began the process of ignoring me.

As I walked down the hall, I could hear my father asking the Chief of Police if he could help him get into his cruiser. I shook my head with a smile. It was funny how the things that used to embarrass him were now stoically simple.


	10. Chapter 10: Patience

**Author's Note: Here's chapter ten! Oh and as you'll notice, I haven't been putting disclaimers because it's in the description of my story.  
**

**On a side note, if anyone read the story and decided it needed some cleaning up it's because I don't have a beta and I'm a lazy butt. If someone wants to volunteer, send me a message and we'll be an awesome duo.**

* * *

The Chief and I had taken the I-5 and had been driving about twelve hours, stopping every now and then to stretch our legs and eat. It was about nine o'clock when we finally decided to stop and get a motel near Redding, California.

Neither of us had really talked to each other, both of us stuck in our heads. The most we said were the same lines; "Thanks for the food, Chief" and "No, you can't drive. You don't have a license."

I told him that we would get to Phoenix faster if we took shifts at the wheel. He just told me that if I got pulled over he could get into a lot of trouble at the station for taking his police vehicle on such a long road trip. I couldn't argue with that, so I spent most of my time thinking over what I would say to Bella if I had the chance, how the guys were doing, how my father was doing, or even what I would say to Charlie if we ever talked. It looked like it was time for the latter.

The Motel 6 we were going to stay at looked shabby and worn down. I expected no less for the price we were paying either. I wasn't complaining either.

"You know, Chief, you don't have to pay for two people. I can just sleep in the car," I offered. I knew that his job at the police station was a comfortable living, but I also knew that affording his two story house wasn't a small fee. I had come on this trip with the fifty bucks I had been saving for that master cylinder. It was just enough to feed me for however long I'd be here and to help with gas.

"Don't worry about it," he said, straight-faced. "I had been saving up for a week long fishing trip, but I think that this might be a better use," he gave his credit card to a young girl behind the counter who reminded me oddly of Leah's friend, Emily. She flashed me a smile as she slid the card and continued to process the amount for the room.

I frowned slightly and shrugged my shoulders. Charlie was the kind of man who liked to keep things short and to the point. Ever since I was a child, he had been this way. He spoke little unless it involved things he understood and could contribute to the conversation. Seeing him broken on my couch this morning was the second time in my life I had seen his composure break. The first time was when his wife left him.

I never wanted to see him like that again. He was close to my family and I have to admit that I had admired him since I was small. I just hoped that things with Bella would be sorted out and she'd come back to Forks. Not just for me, but for her father as well.

We grabbed our bags and walked to our room on the second floor. I couldn't help but notice how much he had changed since Bella arrived. He seemed happier and more open with others. He had come out of that broken shell he hid in.

"Wow, it's been a long time since I've stayed at a place like this," he mumbled, grabbing my attention. "How do I use this thing?"

It was then that I noticed he was using the keycard backward, trying to unlock the door. I couldn't help but laugh, "Oh come ya' old geezer!"

He whipped his head around to face me, eyes wide with shock that I had said something like that. I caught my laugh and returned the wide eyes, surely thinking I was going to be sleeping in the car for sure now. After a moment though, he softened his expression. "You sounded just like your old man, just then. I could have sworn Billy was standing right next to me," he laughed good and hard then handed me the card. "Well if you're so smart, then you do it, boy!"

And there it was. That was the Charlie I knew.

I slid the card in and quickly pulled it out, seeing the light turn green and turning the knob. "You had it backward. Even a child could figure that out!" I teased, grabbing our two bags and leaving them by the complimentary dresser that no one ever used.

"You keep talking to your elders like that and maybe I'll take you up on that offer of yours. I'll sleep in the nice bed and you can sleep on lumpy car seats," he took off his shoes and laid on one of the beds, flipping on the television.

I took up the idea and settled myself in; watching as two hockey players almost beat each other unconscious for the puck. Maybe I'd ask Cullen to a game of hockey when we got back… I smiled at the thought.

"Hey Jake," Charlie's voice called over the chatter from the old box set.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Why did you want to come with me to get Bells back? It seems like you're really going out of your way and missing school for this," he spoke casually, not looking away from the television set.

My face felt hot again as I searched for the answer. What was the correct thing to say to the father of the girl you liked? I had to spit it out one way or another. I just hoped the filter in my brain would help this time.

"Well, uh…" I choked a little. Way to go Jacob—great start. "There is probably no tactful way to say that I have feelings for your daughter. It's probably also really easy to figure out on your own. My father knew the day I came home after seeing her on the beach," I scratched at the back of my head where my ponytail sat, nervously. "But honestly, there is more to it than that," I took a breath. Charlie just waited patiently for me to explain. "Even if she doesn't have any feelings for me—even if she _never_ has feelings for me, she's my friend," I peeled my eyes from my exposed kneecaps and looked into his eyes that were now focused on me. "I've known you and her for a really long time, even if she would only stay at your house during the summers…those are the summers that I loved," I smiled at the memories. "You and Bella are really important to me and my family. You're good people. I just don't want the good people in my life to be torn apart because of misunderstandings and rash decisions," I kept smiling at him to get him to understand; thinking of Leah and her mom, my father and Rebecca.

Charlie was quiet for a long time as he thought about what I said. It made me a little nervous. Maybe I said the wrong thing. Was he mad? Was I going to have to hitch-hike back to Forks? I felt my mouth twitch a little. I would have to cut my hair so I wouldn't be mistaken for a girl in the night…

"You sure you're not trying to butter me up, boy?" he raised an eyebrow at me with a strict tone in his voice.

Was this a trick question? I looked at the small smile that crept upon his lips and felt the corners of my mouth hitch up as well. "With all due respect sir, I think it would be impossible to butter you up," I laughed. "You're a police officer. Isn't it your job to interrogate people? I don't think you've even let me get away with a fib when my sisters and I were kids."

He chortled, "Damn right, boy."

It seemed I didn't need to hitchhike any time soon. And with that, we got some well deserved shut-eye.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm actually getting close to finishing the story!  
**

**I also wanted to let you guys know that whenever my muse flies away from me for this story, I reread your reviews and they inspire me to keep going. I'm just really grateful that you kept following what seemed like a dead story. I worship you. And for the dedication, I WILL FINISH THIS STORY!**

**And again, let me know how I'm doing. I love the input. It helps me become a better writer.**


	11. Chapter 11: Limbo

**AN: Slow chapter to tie everything together. After this boring one there will be either two or three more that will conclude it all.**

* * *

Tuesday morning, and I can hear Charlie's voice echoing from the bathroom. After a bit of eavesdropping, I gathered that he was asking my father if Bella had called.

She hadn't.

I rolled over on my side to look at the bright red numbers glowering at me off the alarm clock. It was only six thirty… I shuffled onto my back and threw my arm over my eyes, trying to get my brain to function properly. I let out a long sigh and let my mind wander.

I hoped that Bella was alright. God knows where she was. She had a days' head start on us. Either, she was still on the road, or she had just gotten to Phoenix. I could only imagine her tired eyes trying to focus on the highway last night, pulling into a sketchy motel in the distance, and getting stabbed to death in the shower by the owner…

As Charlie returned and hung up the cordless phone on the nightstand between our beds, I decided to drag myself out of my horror movie moment. She was going to be fine. We'd find her and bring her back home safely.

Charlie let out a long breath as if he were trying to convince himself the same thing.

"Mornin' Chief," I attempted to distract him. "When d'ya want to start heading out?"

He slowly raised his tired eyes to meet mine. He looked like he hadn't slept very well at all. I could only imagine the stress in the pit of his stomach was ten times the weight of my own.

"Why don't we go get some breakfast downstairs and then get going," his voice sounded just as strained as the look in his eyes.

"Sounds good. You look like you could use a cup of coffee," I muttered, swinging my legs over the side of the bed and rubbing the goo out of my eyelids.

"You've got me there," he chuckled slightly, heading for the door.

The continental breakfast felt like a feast of gods compared to what I normally ate at home. Turns out lunch meat sandwiches and fried fish can get tiring after a while.

Once we got Bella back home, I'd have to come over to Charlie's house more often. The girl could cook better than I ever knew possible. I just wished that we'd bring her back to my house instead. The image of her in an apron making steak played through my mind while I munched on a cream cheese bagel.

We got back on the road at around seven, filled the tank up, and grabbed two grocery bags full of gas station food that I bought for the both of us.

About three hours into the drive, and ten sticks of beef jerky devoured, Charlie started to act uncharacteristically anxious. His eye brows were drawn together rather tight, and I could tell he was clenching his teeth. I got a little nervous when he started shifting in his seat while his eyes flickered over to me every now and then, yet I tried to ignore it. I just continued humming to the Frank Sinatra song that was now adding to an intense headache I had been developing the closer we were to our destination.

It was then that he cleared his throat to try and get my attention. I looked over at him lazily and he kept flicking his eyes from the road to me.

"Jake," he started. "You don't look so good."

"It's just so hot," I tried to reassure him, fluttering my shirt over my chest to try and cool down. Was it just me, or was it normal for California to be three hundred degrees?

"You're sweating like a dog, son," he looked worried. I needed to get my act together before he got an ulcer.

"We live in Forks, Washington. Why aren't you as sweaty as I am?" I faked a laugh. Not a good idea for my pounding head to laugh.

Was I getting sick? Perfect timing…

"I'm not sweaty because I'm just too cool for the heat," he grinned.

"Wow old man, that was kind of lame," I chuckled lightly.

"At least I don't have to change my shirt every hour because it gets soaked," he laughed heartily at me.

Just after ten o' clock, we finally made it to Phoenix. Charlie kept following the I-10 until it turned into the Papago Freeway where we got off at exit 148. We drove around for a while until we reached our destination. We stayed at a Holiday Inn in Scottsdale that Charlie said he had stayed at quite a few times the last two summers he visited Bella. He chose it because it was close to Renee's house, and because they had pancakes in the morning. Pancakes sounded good.

As soon as we got out of the car though, all my excitement vanished and turned into an edge of bitter anger with one whiff of the air. It was a weird sensation to have such a bipolar moment, but I couldn't help myself. Everything just smelled wrong and off balance—like there was something here that wasn't supposed to be. Something wicked that I need to keep Charlie and Bella away from. My skin itched.

I suppressed the feelings as best as I could and Charlie seemed oblivious. We got into the motel room and it was easier to breathe. Maybe I had just imagined it?

I flopped on the bed and dug through some grocery bags for a couple candy bars, almost swallowing them whole.

Charlie was making another futile call to my father. Of course Bella still hadn't checked in. Charlie's despair wasn't as bad though, knowing that we were so close to her. He left the number to the motel and gave him our room number. Then as soon as that call was finished, he made another to the front desk telling her that no matter what time, if they got a call from my dad, to patch it through.

We were so close to finding Bella at last and bringing her home, I thought as Charlie opened the window. I took in a deep breath and know I should have been relieved… but I couldn't help but feel a knot of hatred in my stomach as I wiped at the sweat covering my forehead and tasted the foul air of Phoenix in the back of my throat.

* * *

**I was thinking about putting another dream sequence in but then I said, "Nah that's overkill." Then I kept writing and thought, "Oh this route is too boring for the story. Can't disappoint the readers. Let's get some more heart stopping action and suspense!" So then I spent about an hour and a half staring at the screen trying to fill cement in my plot holes...**

**I apologize for this chapter's behavior. It will get a time out after you read it...**


	12. Chapter 12: Phone Call

**AN: Two more chapters after this.**

* * *

I awoke at two in the morning with a start. I felt fear as if it weren't my own. My gut clenched, and my breathing was raspy as I looked to see where I was. I was still in the motel room, and Charlie was snoring on the bed parallel to mine.

Something was amiss. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

I rubbed at the back of my neck, feeling that the sweat hadn't stopped while I slept. The sheets below me were drenched, and it was getting uncomfortable. At least my headache was lessening. That was a relief. I pulled out the hair tie that had been slipping from my hair, and let the locks stick to the back of my neck.

God, it was too hot for hair.

Why was I burning up? Shouldn't it have cooled down at night? From what I heard, the desert could get pretty cold at night. Why did I feel like a sauna?

I stumbled out of the sheets that stuck ferociously to my legs and ripped the blankets off the bed all together so that it was just a mattress. I threw the blankets to the floor and sluggishly made my way to the bathroom. I needed water; preferable ice water, but the trip to the vending machines was way too far.

Turning on the bathroom light was definitely one of my worse ideas, because my headache intensified as soon as it was done. My clothes felt heavy. My head felt heavy. My hair was stuck to the sides of my face.

This was obnoxious. How would I ever help Charlie find Bella in my condition? I just needed something to relieve this extra weight.

Sleepily, I dug through my bag, and took out the pair of scissors that I left in there on our last camping trip. Rachel thought it would be funny if she cut off all my hair while I slept as a prank. I retrieved the little sharp device from her as soon as I saw her and Rebecca leering over me in the middle of my tent with evil grins.

Suddenly the thought of losing my hair didn't seem so bad though—anything to take this boiling heat away. So I proceeded to chop it all off. As I did, I made sure not to cut my scalp, but it ended up being a choppy job at most. I was no hair stylist, but at least my head felt like less of a nuisance.

As I looked at myself though, I noticed a lot of differences.

Since when had I had to look _down_ into a mirror? Was I getting taller or was I just dreaming it all?

I placed the scissors on the counter and turned on the water. No time to think of that now. Now I needed to cool down before I passed out. I unwrapped on of the complimentary plastic cups and began to fill it to the brim.

I chugged it all in one gulp, and damn did it feel good on the way down. I ended up drinking five small cups of cold water, and realized that my skin was still on fire.

The only logical thing I could do was to take off my shirt. Once it was off, I gave myself a subconscious once-over and almost jumped in shock. Since when did my muscles get so defined? Why hadn't I noticed before? I hadn't done any special training or even tried to work on my abs, and now I was developing a very noticeable six pack.

My mind was distracted suddenly by a very sharp pain I felt in my stomach, and had to grip the counter to hold myself up. Whatever was happening to me didn't feel normal. I could feel all my emotions stir as if I was caught in a tornado. I didn't like this. It was one thing to be hot and sweaty in Phoenix. That was almost expected. To have an instantaneous growth spurt _and_ start to look like a professional athlete in two days was just insane.

I had to be hallucinating. Yeah, that was it. This wasn't real. I was still dreaming. I was back home in La Push with a flu, and I wasn't on a crazy road trip turning into a freak.

I sighed.

I needed to take a cold shower. This was too much—and that same damn smell was making my skin crawl still.

* * *

It was about eight thirty in the morning when we arrived at Renee's house. It was a beautiful house full of sun, a garden, and a big eucalyptus tree in the back. It was a house that I'd expect Bella to live in. Part of me was happy to see that such a beautiful home belonged to a beautiful person; but the other part of me was fearful and angry again.

Charlie's expression matched mine, because the moment we arrived we instantly noticed that the mat out front was turned up and the door was hanging wide open. The feeling that something was terribly wrong was almost consuming me like a wildfire.

"You go check the house. I'll call Renee," Charlie ordered, going into full Chief of Police mode, as if he were investigating a break-in.

I nodded once and we began to walk into the house slowly. I could feel Charlie's eyes on my back as he looked for the house phone. I kept my ears peeled, instantly aware that every small step I made sounded like I was stomping my feet.

On the left of me the living room was wide and spacious with an L-shaped couch in the center and potted plants decorating the place. On the right side of me was the kitchen with clean wide countertops, gossamer curtains over the window, and pictures pinned on the fridge. I noted the rugs between the door and the wall in front of me had been scattered a bit as if someone was running and slipped. The cordless telephone in front of me had been dropped on the floor and the battery had fallen out. Lastly, the whiteboard in front of a little end table had a phone number written in big black characters that looked to be a man's handwriting. It seemed urgent because of the size but I kept the thought in the back of my mind and handed Charlie the phone. He looked distressed at the sight, but placed the battery back in and began to dial his ex-wife's cell number.

I began to scan the rest of the house while I heard Charlie's voice echoing in the background.

"Renee, it's me. Have you heard from Bella?" he paused and I heard the sharp voice on the other line but just barely. I thought it strange that I could hear all this from the back of the house, as if I were standing right next to him, but continued looking around Bella's old room. It looked as if she hadn't even been here. Everything was so neat and tidy. For instance the bed was wrinkle free, the bathroom was spotless, there were no dishes in or around the kitchen sink, and all the doors were locked except the front. "I don't know; she left my house Sunday night saying that she was driving back to Phoenix. I haven't heard from her since—" he was cut off suddenly.

"You just let her drive back to Phoenix by herself? How could you do that? She's only seventeen! What were you thinking Charlie? Phil and I aren't even there! She doesn't have a cell phone! What if she got in a car accident or her car broke down on the side of the road! Did you call the police?" she paused in her hysteria for an answer.

"Renee, I am the police. I know how it works. They would have put an amber alert on her and wouldn't have done a damn thing," he started. As she tried to cut him off again and scream, I walked back over to him, shaking my head that she wasn't there. He nodded.

"Renee," he tried to get her attention away from her badgering. "Renee! I am in Phoenix right now. She's obviously been to the house because it was unlocked. I'm going to find her," he tried to reassure her; all the while the doubt on his face was obvious.

Renee was silent for a moment but seemed to take his explanation with ease. "Just keep her safe, Charlie. I don't want anything to happen to my little girl. Call me as soon as you find her. I'll have my phone on me," she softened her tone. "You can stay at the house to wait for her. Just don't go through my stuff. There is food in the fridge. Help yourself and stay near the phone," she ordered just as curtly as the Chief.

"I will and thank you," his answer was short and sweet as he hung up.

"So we just wait for her here?" I asked to confirm the conversation I had heard.

He nodded and began to make another phone call to my father.

I stayed silent, listening to the cars pass by outside, and hearing the pounding of footsteps on the sidewalk outside. It was then that I realized my breathing had been really shallow while I was here.

I took one deep breath and then it hit me like a wrecking ball, that disgusting smell was all over the house and I nearly fell over with the intensity. There was something familiar about it though—something inside the ugly stench, there was an aroma that smelled… slightly sweet?

It was a smell that made my insides flame up. Feelings of detest, hatred, and the need to protect that sweet smell from being devoured. It was such a feeling that encased my very core.

I needed to go outside. I didn't understand what was going on, and I felt like I was about to explode.

"I'll be back, Charlie. I'm going to go take a walk," I headed for the door.

"I'll stay here. Don't get lost," he muttered over his conversation with my dad.

* * *

**I AM FINISHING THIS STORY TODAY! Review please and let me know what you think so far?**


	13. Chapter 13: Tag, You're It

**AN: Just kidding. I forgot about the Epilogue. Two more chapters after THIS one.**

* * *

With each breath, I could feel something deep inside me stirring—something that I had felt only once before; in that dream I had about Bella. I felt that same protective edge in my soul when this scent coursed through my veins. I had a feeling that people were in danger—people I loved.

So I followed that sweet smell that was so unfairly tangled in the savage one. It was like the scent of life was mixing with the scent of death and it was my duty to break them from one another.

My feet lurched forward once I pinpointed that soft and gentle smell, taking deep breaths to make sure I didn't lose it. It was like my body was acting on instinct instead of logic. I felt pulled forward and my skin burned again. My muscles were aching. The knot in my stomach was growing tighter. The throbbing in my head was dull. I could hear soft strangled cries of pain as I rounded the corner. The scent was in my throat and something in my blood was trying hard to break free. I couldn't let it yet. I needed to find the origin of this fucking smell.

I broke into a run until the scent led me to a small building with large windows that were covered in blinds and a small pink note on the door saying the studio was closed for spring break. The scents were intermingling now and I smelled the metallic fragrance of blood on the back of my tongue.

One more strangled scream emitted from the building and I threw the doors open in a rage.

I didn't get a good enough look around the building, all I saw was blood and chocolate eyes filled with pain and fear as they looked up at the attacker with the sickening scent. My blood boiled in its presence.

"Would you like to rethink your last request?" it asked pleasantly, kicking the girl's broken and bleeding leg. She let out a piercing scream in pain. I froze for a moment, recognizing Bella as the limp and floral scent that led me here.

"Wouldn't you rather have Edward try to find me?" the corpse ignored my presence, focusing on his victim instead.

"No!" she croaked through the agony. "No, Edward, don't—" she was silenced by a blur smashing her head into the broken mirrors.

That was all it took as she tried to hold her bleeding skull.

A roar ripped through my lungs just as it had in my dream. My skin felt like it was stretching and tearing against my contorting muscles and bones. I had no control. Crimson stained my line of vision. The pain was unimaginable but I couldn't stop the change. The screams that I let out slowly changed into howls and growls as I felt like I was in someone else's body.

All I could focus on was the dead creature that was leaning close to some kind of soft light with sharp fangs, where my mind knew Bella was.

Yet my mind was long gone by this time.

I sprinted forward as two bloody eyes of this demon whipped in shock to me. I snarled at it and snapped my canines, ready to go for the kill. I leapt at it as it tried to steady itself for my attack, arms at the ready. My advance missed its throat sorely and I bit into a chunk or hard stone-like flesh that was its shoulder. The taste in my mouth was most foul as I spit it out, ready to rip another chunk off.

As soon as I turned to strike again though, I was hit maliciously in the ribs and flew back about ten feet, letting out a yelp. I wouldn't give up that easily though. I struggled to get to my feet as my rage sparked and cracked inside me like a whip.

As soon as I looked over though, there were five more creatures blocking my way. My confusion gave me a moment to get a hold of myself, and I looked to see the five gold eyed creatures attacking the red eyed villain. I looked over to the light I was trying to protect. One male corpse, I'd seen before in the dream was leaning over her talking wildly.

"Oh no, Bella, no!" it screeched. "Bella, please! Bella, listen to me, please, please, Bella, please!" he begged.

Bella?

I suddenly remembered who I was. I remembered that I was Jacob Black, and I had come to Phoenix with Charlie Swan to come get his daughter.

"Carlisle!" the thing screeched again. "Bella, Bella, no, oh please, no, no!"

I ignored it, feeling the rage inside me peek as I looked at the situation. These were the Cullens. For the moment, we were fighting the same enemy. Kill the red eyed creature.

I leapt in to join the fight, sniffing the air and reaching low to the ground as I snapped my jaw around the creature with the evil scent I recognized. It was then that I let out a frustrated sound and snapped my teeth closed while simultaneously tearing the limb off.

I ignored the other sounds in the room except Bella as I dismantled this creature.

"Bella!" the one Cullen kept repeating.

"She's lost some blood, but the head wound isn't deep," another calmer voice informed. "Watch out for her leg, it's broken."

The smaller Cullen let out a screech.

"Some ribs, too, I think," the logical voice continued. "We need to bandage her up. Find me a brace for her leg."

All of a sudden the creature I was fighting took me by surprise with a punch to the jaw and I sprawled out on the ground. The last I heard was the thing's blood-curdling scream and the sounds of snapping.

Then silence filled the room for a moment. All I could hear was mine and Bella's breathing.

_Is she alright? _I tried to ask, but nothing came out. I strained my neck to see her and she was sleeping. Just what had become of me?

I looked down at my form. I was hairy… I looked down to inspect my hands.

What the fuck?

"She's going to be fine," the smaller Cullen replied, breaking me from my shock.

A sigh of relief filled me to the core, and I felt my body relax into itself. My muscles receded, and my bones seemed to move more gently back to their original positions.

God I was tired. Everything felt like such a blur.

I touched my face, realizing that my hands were normal again. I didn't know what just happened, but I was glad it was over. I looked over to the creature I had been fighting and found that he was nowhere to be seen and a small bon fire was licking at that foul smell in the building. A large Cullen and two blondes were throwing what looked like body parts into it.

The things around me were highly disturbing, but I just tried to ignore that and focus on the reason I was here.

Slowly I began to stand, when I realized two things. First of all, but body ached like I had just run fifteen miles. Second… I was completely naked.

"Alice just went to go get you some clothes. She'll be right back," the supposed Carlisle said with a small smile as he took his jacket off and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I muttered awkwardly as I covered myself. The smell in this studio was more than enough to keep my blood hot and my skin on edge, but I suppressed it as best as I could. I didn't feel like I could handle whatever happened twice in a day.

As soon as I began walking over to see Bella, a hand reached out in front of me and held me back, touching my bare chest. The immediate feeling felt wrong. The hand was hard as a rock and ice cold. My muscles twitched.

It was a small female with short brown hair. She must have been Alice because she was handing me clothes. I nodded to her, trying not to yell in her face for touching me, and put on a pair of shorts, ignoring the t-shirt completely.

My headache had completely disappeared, but the heat I felt didn't go away.

I returned to my original goal and knelt down to inspect Bella. She was sleeping soundly with gauze wrapped around her head and a makeshift splint around her leg. Other than that, she looked pale and exhausted. It was good to see her again, and my heart eased itself of doubt and worry—the fact that I was so close to her even helped mask the smell permeating from these things around me. She smelled like flowers my mother used to bring home. It was comforting.

"Thank you, Jacob," said who I assumed was Edward with the way he was hovering protectively over her.

"For what?" I asked, genuinely confused with the events that happened prior.

"If you had found her a moment later, that tracker would have done a lot worse," his eyes were dark—almost black—and pleading.

"Well I'm just glad she wasn't killed," I said matter-of-factly. Talking to this guy kind of pissed me off. "We need to get her to the hospital and I need to call her father," I said in a hard voice. I attempted to pick her up and he grabbed my arm.

"Edward, you should let him carry her," Alice warned him, staring into the back of his head. He looked off in the distance for a moment and a look of pure agony filled his features, letting my arm go.

I lifted the girl up, almost effortlessly, minding her head, ribs, and leg. It was then that Carlisle disappeared for a moment and we all walked out of the building. Once we were out though, Carlisle was out front with a car and I didn't ask questions. I just got in the back seat and let her lie with her head on my lap. Edward was in the passenger seat and Carlisle drove us to the hospital, but Edward's eyes never left her face as I pet her hair soothingly. Her eyes fluttered at my touch and my body calmed. She was safe now. That was all that mattered.

* * *

**Again, hope you like. Read and review. Time to work on the next chapters. God this is so exciting. **


	14. Chapter 14: Catch-22

**AN: I think this was my favorite chapter to write for some reason. By the way, this is the last one. Next is the Epilogue.**

* * *

It had been two days since we got Bella into the hospital. I had called Charlie, and he rushed over the same day. Renee got the call and got on the first flight from Jacksonville to Phoenix as soon as she could. She arrived about seven hours later.

The only explanation that was given to the doctors for Bella's condition was from the Cullens. Carlisle had explained her injuries and told them she fell down two flights of stairs and out a window on her way to see Edward at their hotel. Her parents wanted to know why the Cullens were there, and they said Edward had come to Phoenix to try and talk some sense into her.

I knew that wasn't the case, but I kept my mouth shut.

Currently, Charlie was on his fourth cup of coffee and we were waiting patiently in the lobby. My nerves were shot and I had a lot of questions, but I refused to talk to these Cullens who had kept staring at me from the other side of the room. Renee had been pacing while texting her new husband.

We were all waiting for Bella to wake up. I wished I could have been by her bedside to watch over her, but Edward had snatched up the position and I was silently denied access by his family. Without her in my presence, I felt strangely off balance. I felt like the itch under my skin would break free and I would tear the hospital apart, and do my best to take the Cullens with me. I was trying so hard to just keep it together—mainly for Charlie's sake. I could tell he felt the same way.

After all, as soon as he realized Edward was here, and his little girl was hospitalized, all he could do was yell at the boy. Edward took it all too without a word. There was something so wrong about them all; from the color of their eyes, their pale skin, and the way they would sometimes look like statues. It was all very strange to me.

"_Renee_ Dwyer and Charlie Swan?" a nurse suddenly called. Charlie stood up and both of their eyes locked on to her with hope. "Your daughter is ready to see you," she offered to lead the way.

Charlie nudged for me to come with him. I did so obediently, a part of me excited to see the light in Bella's eyes, and a part of me annoyed with the thing that was there with her.

The walk to her hospital room was agonizingly slow. It wasn't until we rounded a corner and I caught a glimpse of her cinnamon hair that my energy returned.

Charlie put a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at his pleading face. I knew he wanted a moment to himself and I nodded, patiently waiting outside. He walked inside and I smiled as I heard his booming voice. "Boy, get out. I need a moment with my daughter," he commanded Edward. Obviously Edward did as instructed and he was out in the hall with me. His stench was morbid, so I decided to breathe out my mouth in order to keep calm.

Edward eyed me a little and smirked, "Don't flatter yourself, dog. You don't smell like a rose garden either," he shook his head lightly, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall beside me.

I sighed. It looked like this was going to be the time to ask questions. I wasn't going to see my father for a while and this curiosity was eating away at me. "So what the hell are you, anyway?" I spoke in hushed tones until the door to Bella's room was closed.

"Shouldn't you be asking your tribe that?" he retorted emotionless.

"Look pal, I'm not quite sure what happened back there, but I'm not exactly with my tribe, now am I?" I spat. "I just want a couple answers. That's all."

"All I can tell you is that you and your tribe are different from other humans," he said evenly.

Obviously he wasn't going to tell me the whole story. We didn't trust each other and it was obvious.

"Well how about you answer one last question for me and that will be the end of it," I tried to bargain, the same thoughts echoing through my head.

_What did I turn into?_

His lips turned to a very subtle smile and I glared. He could be so smug for someone who smelled like what I imagined death itself. "Alright, I'll answer one more question."

"Back when we were all fighting, you all saw me turn back into… me… but what was I before?" I tried to phrase the question as simply as possible.

"A wolf."

Two words and he just walked away toward the lobby.

My heart stopped and I forgot to breathe.

_A wolf?_ What in the hell was going on with me? Was my tribe like this? What about my father? Was that why he had been acting so strange?

So many questions cut short when I heard the door to Bella's room open and Charlie and Renee emerge. "Go ahead, son. We told her you were here. She wants to see you," Charlie smiled with what looked like relief. He looked better. That was reassuring.

My heart thumped. For some reason I was nervous. I took a deep breath and let her scent wash over me as I walked in with my eyes to the floor.

"Jacob? Why are you here?" her voice twinkled in my ears. It shook me to the core. It was so good to hear her talking instead of screaming in pain. I smiled to myself brightly and turned my face to see her.

I opened my mouth to explain, but as soon as I tried, I fell into her eyes. It felt like all the wind was being knocked out of me and I was jumping off that damn cliff again with the boys. All the tension, concern, anxiety, and all those questions melted from me in a wave as I looked into those pools of deep chocolate that seemed like they were burning into my soul. I felt that my heart and soul were being branded with those eyes that bore into mine. It was a feeling unlike any I had felt in my entire life.

At that moment, I knew that I would do anything for her.

But the first thing I needed to do was give her an answer. My mouth was gaping and I knew I probably looked like an idiot. I was always an idiot around her.

I laughed.

It felt good to laugh, and I strode over to her, taking a seat by the bed with my elbows resting on it. "I drove here with Charlie to come and get you," I stated with a goofy grin. She just smiled.

"Edward said that you saved me in the ballet studio and brought me to the hospital," her eyes were curious as to how much I knew. "How did you know where to find me?"

I didn't exactly want to tell her I sniffed her out, so I settled with something believable. "Charlie and I were at your house and I took a walk around town. I heard you screaming and ran inside," I shrugged. I wasn't lying. She just gave me a look of disbelief and I knew we were both hiding things. Honestly, I didn't really want to talk about all that. I just wanted her to smile again. "You left the door unlocked by the way. That's not very safe you know," I teased her.

She giggled at the remark and I joined in on her laughter. Everything was right in the world.

"How did the talk with Charlie and Renee go?" I inquired, genuinely interested in how things went between father and daughter.

She sighed, and I reached out for her hand. Surprisingly, she didn't pull away as she began to tell me.

"I really thought that he was going to hate me, honestly. I mean, I broke his heart," she looked down at our hands and I lightly rubbed it with my thumb. Just touching her was like electricity. "But he didn't…" her eyes were somewhat surprised.

"Why would he be? He loves you," I rolled my eyes with a smile. "He's been worried sick over you," I paused, making sure to look directly in her eyes. "And I should know. I was with him for five days."

She smiled and scratched at the IV stuck in her arm. "I still can't believe you came all this way to find me…" she was thoughtful, staring at something I didn't see.

"Bella, you're my friend. I've known you since we were children. Even if you don't remember a lot of it, I do," I lifted the back of my hand to her head to check her temperature. It didn't really help since I was way too warm to begin with, but I tried. "I'm always going to be there for you and your father."

She let out a sigh of relief and I thought I saw something in her eyes. It was something very brief, but for some reason the look she gave me made my heart shudder with hope. "You're such a good person, Jake," she closed her eyes into my touch and I smirked at how cute she looked, even if she _was_ hospitalized. "Is it alright that I call you Jake?" she wondered quickly, looking at me again.

My smirk broadened as I peered down at her. "Only if I get to call you Bells."

She smiled again and gripped my hand. "Deal."

I gripped her hand back and rested my head on my arms next to her side. For some reason, I had a feeling that we would be seeing a lot more of each other lately. I just wished this moment would never end.

"Jake," she started with her eyes still closed.

"Yes, Bells?"

"Um…" she was hesitant and unsure. I rubbed the top of her hand again to calm her down.

"You can talk to me about anything, don't be afraid," I muttered, half asleep.

"At the ballet studio," she began again. "You were the giant dog who attacked James, weren't you?'

My heart stopped again. "Uh," it was my turn to get nervous.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want," she rubbed my hand back.

"I," my thoughts wandered back to the burning sensation that coursed through my body, and the way everything shifted. I remembered the way I tore off the creature's shoulder with my bared teeth. "I think I was…"

"Well," she looked down at me with a soft smile. "Thank you, Jake."

And just like that, I had a feeling that I would never have to lie to her.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	15. Epilogue: An Occassion for Bribery

**AN: Thanks for hanging in there with me, folks. Life is pretty hectic lately, but I have finally finished this story. I hope you've liked it! Don't forget to read the Author's Note at the bottom!**

* * *

After the whole ordeal was over, Bella came back to Forks with the Cullens. Charlie was against it, but seeing as she was injured, Edward offered to pay for a plane ticket. He couldn't disagree with the logic, so he grudgingly accepted the offer. A three day car ride was not exactly ideal for her broken leg and ribs. As much as I hated the idea of her and Edward together, I didn't want her to get another concussion either. She was so clumsy. One wrong step out of the car and she would probably fall, hit her head on the car window, and die.

Charlie was relieved all the way home. He was finally going to get his little girl back. We barely spoke, as my happy demeanor was shrouded in questions and anxiety for my fate.

Once we got back to Charlie's, my father was upset, to say the least. He kept giving me 'the eyes.' It was an expression he reserved for when he could see through lies. Obviously Edward and Bella had arrived a day or two before we did and had been taking care of her in Charlie's stead. Carlisle was there too of course, for medical purposes and parental supervision. Edward had slept on the couch for the past two nights.

I could tell my father didn't believe the excuse for Bella's condition. I wasn't too surprised when he asked me what really happened in the privacy of our own home.

I was quiet for a moment. I didn't want to betray Bella's trust, so I just told him what I knew. "All I know is that Bella was attacked up in Phoenix," I muttered, trying to ease into my questions. "Edward said I turned into a wolf."

Better blunt than nothing, I guess.

My father's eyes suddenly went wide as he stared directly into my soul. He didn't act as if I were crazy. Instead it seemed like he had been anticipating this, but not this soon because he began muttering to himself.

"Son, you need to tell me everything," his eyes narrowed, and he rested his chin on his fist. "The Cullens can't be trusted."

I let out a breath. It wasn't uncommon for him to hate the Cullens, so I just told him exactly what happened without quarrel. He just listened to my story without a flicker of doubt.

Once I was done, he wheeled himself over to the telephone without speaking and I took a seat at the dining table.

"Harry, it's me," he muttered. "We need to have a meeting. It's happening sooner than expected. Sam isn't the only one anymore. Jacob has changed too. I think the others will soon follow," he quieted as he listened to Harry speak. His eyes seemed to be looking passed me, into something deeper than I understood. "Alright, I'll be here all day. See you tonight."

"What was that all about?" I asked inquisitively.

"The elders and I will have to have a meeting over this matter. While we are there, I'll need you to go see Bella and give her a message for me. She should be at a dance or something tonight at the Forks High School," he took out a pad and pen from the counter next to the phone.

"Why?" I started rethinking the fact that I told him.

"It's extremely important that you do so, son. Please just do it," he scrawled something down and handed the pad to me. They were directions to the high school.

"Well what's the message?" I was a little worried now.

"We need her to _please_ break up with that boyfriend of hers," he glared off in the distance.

"Why? What's wrong with the Cullens?" I was genuinely curious now. "I can't just ask her to break up with the guy without a reason. She probably won't even listen to me."

"From what you told me, you could sense something wrong with them, didn't you?" he began. "It's true; the Cullens aren't like other humans. They've been dead for hundreds of years," he turned to face the bookshelf. He pulled one out and removed what looked to be the cover to a cook book. He handed the book to me and I opened it.

It was a journal passed down through the Black generation, detailing the old folk legends of my ancestors. I remembered my mother telling me and my sisters the stories when we were young.

"Jake, the stories we told you weren't fiction. Everything in that journal really happened. They are the detailed lives of our ancestors. Even your grandfather is in that book. Now it is passed down to you," he looked somewhat proud.

"But what does this have to do with the Cullens?" I asked bewildered.

"Remember The Cold Ones?" he gave me that look again, and realization dawned on me.

"So the Cullens are vampires? Is that it?" I spoke aloud, mostly for myself than him. "And Sam and I are Werewolves?"

"Well the Quileutes are a tribe of shape shifters, though the wolf is the only shape we can take anymore," he was remembering his father. I knew that thoughtful tone. "Whenever we sense the presence of our ancient enemy, the change begins in our people to protect them."

"So," I ran a hand through my chopped off hair, expecting the pony tail that wasn't there. "that's why I get this feeling around them?"

"Yes, your natural instincts to protect begin to arise and the wolf in you stirs," he let out a sigh. "Although, I had no idea the Cullens were the cause for Bella leaving. If I had known, I wouldn't have let you go. Being around the Cold Ones jumpstarts the change in our people and I didn't know if you were ready. I could have prepared you more."

"So that's why the Cullens aren't allowed on our land?" I wondered. "If that's the reason, why did Sam change?"

"There are many factors in the change. Some things we can't even account for," he rubbed his head. "Maybe he wandered into Forks for a while, or perhaps the enemy travelled too close to our land. There had been reports of their nature lately. I wasn't sure if it was the Cullens or something completely new."

"Alright, well if I'm a shape-shifting wolf, now what?" I tried my best to brush off the anxiety in my chest and get this world shattering news out of the way.

"Well the job of the wolves is to protect our lands from the Cold Ones. Sam has been talked to by the elders, just as you will be. His job is to patrol the forest and keep the people safe," he looked back at me. "But for now I need you to get that news to Bella. I know it will be awkward, but if you do this, I'll get you that Master Cylinder you've been looking for."

I grudgingly accepted. At least after it was all over, I'd be able to do something semi normal to keep my head from exploding. "And what if she doesn't listen to me?"

"Warn her that we'll be watching," he glared. God he sounded like some mob boss.

My blood started to flame up again as I got up from my seat.

"Don't forget to wear something nice. It's prom after all," he smirked. I did as I was told.

Security for the prom was severely lacking as I snuck around back and into the double doors of the gym. It was a small decorated room with balloons and streamers all around. I had an innate feeling that Bella would hate this. She didn't seem like the kind of girl that was excited over showing off. Nor did she seem like the type that trusted herself with dancing.

Next thing I knew, a warm feeling washed over me as I locked onto her with my eyes. God she was beautiful. It seemed that every time I saw her, my memory never did her justice. Her auburn hair was in curls, her body outlined perfectly in a deep blue dress, and she had on one single shoe that looked like a death spike. I laughed quietly to myself as she stumbled a bit because of the massive cast on her leg. How could she be so sexy and so adorable at the same time?

About the time that I started to memorize all the curves of her body, I could hear a faint growling from the person she was dancing with. I probably wouldn't have even heard it if I wasn't some sort of wolf freak.

My eyes snapped up to a very pissed off bloodsucker. Yep, still hated his guts. I was also pretty sure that part of it wasn't even because we were natural enemies, but the girl he was forcing to dance.

"Be_have!_" Bella glared at him. For some reason, I could feel the conflict bubbling in her as she caught sight of me. She was obviously uncomfortable with both dancing, and the fact that I was there.

"He wants to chat with you," Edward possessively hissed.

That was my cue. I wanted nothing more than to relieve the poor beautiful girl of those conflicting emotions that stirred in her heart.

"Hey Bella, I was hoping you'd be here," I smiled brightly. Honestly, I wanted to see her every single day. I just didn't want to relay my father's message…

"Hi Jake," she beamed. "What's up?" Short and to the point; just like her. No small talk, nothing too flowery.

"Can I cut in?" I looked straight into Edwards unnaturally gold eyes. It gave me comfort to know that I was just about taller than him now. He smelled disgusting and I wanted nothing more than to rip out his throat for some reason. My mouth salivated with bloodlust. The wolf was awake and honestly I didn't know whether to hate the very thought of it, or to submit and accept the creature lurking within me.

The dead creature posing as Bella's boyfriend didn't move a muscle in his face to give away his feelings toward my request. I once again questioned what was so lovable about that? He simply placed Bella on her feet and took a step back, never once keeping his eyes off her.

Honestly, he was like the concerned mother of a two year old rather than a man that loved and trusted this stunning woman.

"Thanks," I brightened, trying to be civil.

He just nodded and stalked off, keeping his hungry eyes on us at all times.

I ignored him though, instead keeping my eyes on this dazzling girl who just so happened to warm my heart up every time she spoke. I carefully placed my hands on her waist as she obliged with her arms around my shoulders. "Wow, Jake, How tall are you?" she smirked at me.

"Uh, I'm not sure anymore. Last time I checked, I was six-two," I looked down at her small form.

We weren't dancing. Honestly, I was never that good at the activity, and I knew with her broken leg, dancing was the last thing she wanted to try. We were both just content with swaying to the soft music floating around us.

"So how did you end up here tonight?" she asked. It seemed like she was slightly trying to start some kind of conversation, and partly because she wasn't one to be fooled easily.

"Well to be honest, my father sent me to talk to you," I lowered my eyes from hers with a little shame. "Can you believe that he even bribed me with that master cylinder I've been trying to get?"

"Yeah, I can believe that," she laughed, catching my eye again.

"That old man is so crazy," I smiled shyly.

"Well are you at least enjoying yourself?" she teased. "See anything you like?" her eyes moved toward a bunch of girls and I shook my head with a chuckle.

"Yeah," I sighed, "But she's taken." I looked her back in the eye.

She seemed to understand, because she looked away quickly and a blush spread across her cheeks. Honestly if she could get any cuter than this, I would surely melt.

"You look really pretty, by the way," I stuttered. _Pretty_? Wow, Jake, smooth.

"Um, thanks," her blush began to deepen and she quickly tried to change the subject. "So why did Billy bribe you to come here? It would be really great for you to get your car finished."

God, a subject I dreaded. "Well please don't be mad, okay?" Wow I sounded like a child.

"There is no way I would be mad at you, Jake," she smiled kindly. "Or your dad for that matter, now just spit it out."

"Well—this is so stupid, Bella. I'm sorry—he wants you to break up with your boyfriend. He even said 'please' and everything," I felt my face get hot.

"I could kind of tell that he didn't believe the story we all told Charlie," she sighed. "Even you know that Edward didn't do anything wrong. None of the Cullens did."

"Yeah I know. He just doesn't like that you hang out with their kind. He knows it's dangerous," I began feeling that those words weren't just my father's but my own as well.

"Perhaps," she quickly glanced over at her boyfriend then back to me. "But they would never hurt me."

I looked over to Edward for a second and it looked like he was scowling. It looked as if he didn't believe her words. My hands subconsciously grabbed her a little tighter. Once I noticed, I looked back at her and she didn't say anything, just looked back at me with that blush.

"Look, Bella. I'm sorry for coming here and messing up your date," I started.

"It's alright, Jake. You didn't mess anything up," she grinned again. "After all, nobody can really make my decisions for me. I'll be just fine, with whatever I choose."

There she was again. She was so independent and strong. I just hoped that nothing would change that about her. No matter what she went through, she seemed to know herself and face whatever came her way.

"And besides, I don't really like dancing," she shrugged, still holding tightly around my neck. "You kind of helped distract me, so thank you for coming to see me tonight."

"I crash proms all the time, who said I came just for you?" I teased, lightening the mood again.

She just laughed. "Well what else did you come for then?"

"Obviously to spike the punch," I just looked down at her like it was a well-known fact.

"Oh, well then I'll leave you to it," she gave me the hint, looking over my shoulder. Edward was right behind me and the song had already ended.

I smirked devilishly. "Well before I go, I need to make up for my previously stupid comment."

"And what would that be," Edward piped up, trying to make me leave faster.

"Bella, you're not pretty," I smirked and she gave me a glare. "You look beautiful, even without the make-up, the perfect hair, the expensive dress," I rolled my eyes in Edward's direction. "Or the death-spiked shoe that makes you stumble," she was in a fit of giggles and her face was a strikingly gorgeous shade of crimson.

And then I just couldn't help myself. I didn't think about it, I just knew that when I heard her laugh, or saw her smile, my world was just so complete. She was like a magnet, pulling me in.

I just kissed her.

I didn't even realize that I did it.

Her lips were soft as they moved against mine. We were the only two in the room for all of those three seconds. I wasn't sure if she liked it or not, but as soon as I realized I had done it, I instantly pulled away.

Her face was a mix of emotions as she looked in my eyes. Her hands rushed up to touch her mouth and her face was burning. I could feel it all like a swirling wave, the hysteria, confusion, shock, guilt, and the small portion of recognition.

It was a memory that we both were thinking of, long forgotten until that very moment. Back when we were both children and she had kissed me in the forest. So very brief, but very important.

As soon as I remembered, I could feel a smile play upon my lips, and a hand grip my shoulder in rage.

"You need to leave, now," Edward's voice was very low and threatening.

I could feel the wolf beneath my skin, but I suppressed it with the satisfaction of what I had done. I could feel the danger in the air as I felt the eyes of every single vampire in the room, but chose to ignore it. What were they going to do, kill me? I didn't think so—especially if they wanted to keep their identities a secret.

I kept my eyes on Bella. She was the only thing in this room that would quell the wolf. I was hers as well as the animal in my spirit and we both agreed on that simple fact.

"Goodbye, Bella," I smiled at her. "I'm sure you will see more of me in the future."

"Not likely, mutt," Edward growled.

"_Edward!_" Bella finally found her voice and lashed out at her boyfriend. "Goodbye, Jake. We'll talk soon."

With that I left.

I was pretty sure I was in love with that girl.

* * *

**The End. Just like Twilight, there wasn't a lot of romance between Jacob and Bella, but in this version it sets you up for it. If you want a sequel, I'll need to see just how many people review. If no one liked it, there is no need for a second story.**

**Love,**

**CannibalistcRasberry**


End file.
